Welcome to My World
by ShinRa Associate
Summary: Just when it seems like the world is the worst, Amy gets warped into ToS. Is this better or worse? In a world she knows everything about, can she handle knowing nothing about her past? Slight MithosOC Pairing Pending
1. Moldy Chinese Food Isn't Good For You

A/N: Hello, again. This is another one of my sad attempts at making a self-insertion story. Flames will be accepted, but none regarding OOC-ness or Mary Sue-ness. Got it? Okay then…

Oh, and sorry for ripping off of your story, Kiva-Ember! Mine's gonna be a bit different. -evil chuckle-

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Tales of Symphonia or anything else, though I do own Amy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sigh, rather frustrated at that… I don't mind rain in the summer. Nah, I adore rain, because it cools down the heat, but after, it's so f-ing humid! You cannot blame me, for even thou who livest in lowereth Wisconsineth has a lot o' heat. Dang…. I'm drabbling again… Anyhoo, this is the worst day in the sixteen years I have been alive.

While I'm drabbling, I'm also wondering what the heck is Ponce De Lion. No idea. The next worst thing is I'm all wet, and so is the seat I'm sitting on. Maybe it's all sweat.

Eww.

Maybe my imagination's broke. Um… Greatest thing in the world? Er… cheese… fondue… Yep… It's busted awright. Wow, I so totally just robbed Strong Bad. 'Cept I do like Beef Stew. If you don't get the joke, um, go… go eat something.

Oi, the bus stopped. I look out the window. Yeah, it's my stop. I'm the only one there, so it's real durn depressin' in the morning. I get off and walk behind the bus to my house which is across the street. Aren't you not supposed to cross behind a bus? Urgh, maybe. If I'm not, I can't remember.

I trudge (it seemed in order for a sullen word there) up to my house… We have the worst lawn ever. It's dry and crackly and there's dirt everywhere, but our flowers are radiant and well kept. Shows my mumsy (mom, it's something I call her sometimes) for ya. It looks really weird next to all these families with perfect lawns and huge houses. I have somethin' that looks like a farm house…

Okay. House? Empty. Note? Yeah.

"Dear Amethyst," I read aloud. Crappy name, I know. But all my friends call me Amy… Urm… Yeh.

"Since you failed your end of the year Math test, you're going to be alone for the first month of summer vacation. Please don't kill yourself. We're only going to Alabama, and you begged not to come. (wink) Have a good time!

Love,

Mom."

I don't know how I could live without that woman. I laughed, my day brightening up. Everyone gone, I have a driver's license, I got like, what, $2,000 in cash, and the fridge is full. Thank Martel.

Yes, before you mention it, I _am_ obsessed with Tales Of Symphonia. I cannot help it. It's the only game I've beat. This is going to be, what, the 18th time I've beat it if I start another game today? Yep, I have no life. Just my Game Cube and a few punching bags.

Hitting things is fun.

I go up to my room with a mucho bowl of last night's Chinese (I swear, they give you so much… I love them for it!) and a glass of cranberry juice (I love the stuff, even though it's bitter-ish) and use my foot to shut the door.

After that, I set down my food on the floor. I am edumacated (just like Homer Simpson!) on not spilling my food. I stretch and stuff a bunch of a ugly mix of Chinese food and cranberry juice in my mouth and chew and swallow. I betcha were thinking I was gonna choke, weren't cha?

Dang. I used the word "anyhoo" already, didn't I? Oh, well. Anyhoo (yay for repetitiveness!) I put Tales Of Symphonia in the game box thing (cube? Methinks not, not with all those wirey things coming out!) and use the back end of my fork to turn on both my Game Box (why didn't they make a game pyramid or something?) and the TV. I wait for the game to load, and begin eating Chinese food. Yum.

Not yum. I close my eyes and feel like I'm about to barf. Did someone leave the top open or something? Gah. I curl up in a small ball and hug my knees, completely dropping my fork and food. It's all dark, but that's just my eyes clenched shut… I groan and squirm, and notice it's getting colder.

I try to feel my forehead to see if I have a fever, but I can't move. I don't _feel_ anything. It's like someone numbed my whole body. Am I going into surgery and the thing before was just a cruel dream?

I can open my eyes, but now… holy crud. I am sitting on top of the Martel Temple. I'm wearing a spandex-like armor underneath a rune-patterned cloak that is open in the front. My feet are occupied by large hiking boots, but they come up to my knees. Cool… But isn't the top of the temple sloped?

Yep. I begin my descent, trying to hold onto the shingles, but there are none, it's smooth like glass.

Everything looks anime-like, but 3-D, Including me. My red hair is now shiny, and my skin is smooth and soft looking. Thank god, I'm much more in shape in this world. And… I have a Yuan-type weapon.

Now, back to my current predicament.

I am sliding rapidly down the roof, but at least my legs which have very short shorts on, aren't getting scratched. The shorts are like mini cargo pants. I like 'em…

After sliding for a while, I fall. The game never displayed how tall the temple really was. It's huge. Holy crapatola. And I'm falling. Luckily, a certain black haired Renegade breaks my fall…

I land on Botta in an undignified position- apparently, he just got up here and is gonna annoy Phiadra. I hate the little old lady… She's annoying. I land, like I said, undignified.

My legs are on either side of Botta's head. I'm facing him, so… Yeah. He looks as surprised as hell. Believe it or not, he actually looks sorta handsome and a lot taller in real life.

Ur, did I mention I'm in Tales Of Symphonia? Holy crud. The worst day of my life, a semi-coma, and now… This. With my position the way it is, I feel dirty.

I get up right away, blushing. The Renegade gets up, dusting off his clothes and looking semi-flustered. I hold up my weapon. He ignores me and proceeds interrogating Evil Brunel Gramp- I mean, Grandma. I chuckle evilly.

"Where is the chosen!" He demands as Colette, Lloyd and Genis run up behind him. Irony…

"Run, Colette!" says Evil Brunel Grandma.

"Sir, it's the Chosen!" says one of Botta's lackeys. I wonder if they're like Mister Smithers to Mister Burns…

Weird thoughts. Anyway, the would-be-gay lackeys attack.

The other three (Colette trips but promptly gets up) fight back. I pull out my weapon and slash the two's necks from behind their backs. Oo, blood. Not a good thing… But for me, yes.

Lloyd looks startled, but continues attacking the two with his wooden swords of doom. Whack, whack, whack, a slash from me, a fireball from Genis, and a Whirlwind Rush from Colette (I suppose I picked "Tech" for special thingies in this) and I slash again.

Do I have any attacks? A little voice replies.

'_Yes, you know Thunder Blade, most holy attacks such as Judgement, Holy Lance or something else, and you know both basic sword attacks like Beast and everything Lloyd does, and healing spells like Raine, but only things like Healing Circle and First Aid.'_

'Who the hell is inside my head?' I think. Am I crazy? Yes, yes I am.

'_No, you're not. I'm your Game Cube, you idiot…'_

'Oookay then. Off I go.'

'_You do that._' My gamecube sounds like a very sarcastic and somewhat girly Sheena, except more fangirlish.

I stand, hold my weapon and concentrate. Luckily, the words for the spell come out immediately. One of those freaky circles is around me.

"JUDGEMENT!" I yell, killing both Renegades- or at least K.O.ing them. The next dude comes up.

"You will not get in our way!" Says mister giant ape dude. Holy crap, he's scary. What is he, a Exbula Rodyle Reject? Sounds about right. He has a huge mace thingy that is really scary. They do NOT give these guys enough store in the games- all the Renegades are tall and muscular. I'm about two inches taller than Lloyd, who's standing next to me.

"Hey," I whisper to him, "When he swings his mace, guard if you're hit into the air." He looks confused but nods. It works, and he flips in mid-air and gets back on his feet. I do the same and prepare another spell.

"First Aid!" I feel revitalized, luckily. Then, after attacking, suddenly I feel worn out, as do the other three. In the game, I've beat the crap out of Vidar or whatever his name is, and not sustain any damage, but everyone suddenly falls over. And Kratos appears.

Our favorite purple mercenary is NOT given justice by the midget games. He looks just like the one from the anime scenes- tall and muscular. He helps attack Vidar and we all proceed in beating him up. He heals me once. I feel special! I utter a "thank-you" and proceed in sticking my weapon in an undisclosed area of Vidar. After he falls, the Renegades split.

"In all my sixteen years, this is the best day ever," I say, out loud. Lloyd looks confused.

"You can't be only sixteen, you look about twenty or older!" He says. I look down. I'm taller, and more well-built. I could give Sheena a run for her money, except I have a huge collar and no revealing kimono, thank the lord.

I laugh.

"Of course, I was kidding, Lloyd." Kratos looks up, his dark eyes sort of surprised.

"Your name is Lloyd?" He asks our favorite red-clad swordsman.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." Kratos "hmpfs" and replies.

"Very well. I am Kratos, a mercenary, as long as you can pay me," he turns to Phiadra like the ass he is, "I'll take on the job of protecting the chosen." I giggle.

He glares at me, but with a friendly glint in his eye. Somehow, my evil Yuan-Sword of doom turns miniature and fits itself into a small lock thing on my arm. Cool.

"I'm Amy, a mercenary who is so much cooler than Kratos," I state, crossing my arms. I also have a cooler sword thing.

Lloyd breaks into fits of laughter.

"But how did you know my name?" he asks.

"I am psychic…" I say, with my creepiest face possible, and cross my eyes, sending him into laughter again. That was so totally worth it.

"I must accept the oracle now," says Colette, thanking both Kratos and I, along with Lloyd and Genis.

"Wait, I'm coming," says Lloyd.

"You'll only get in our way," says the Bastard Seraphim. I whack Kratos lightly on the back of the head. He can't kill me, 'cause I have a million tons of blackmail.

He glares back at me. I smile.

Lloyd says "Fine, I'll just follow you on my own, then."

"You're a stubborn kid," chuckles Kratos. "Fine, do as you wish. But this isn't a field trip, you know." He turns to his serious-bastardly-seraphim-jerk self and goes inside with Colette.

"What about me?" I ask. "Pweese can I come?" I unleash my secret weapon- puppy eyes of doom. Wow, it's as if I'd turned into Anna, 'cause Kratos nods.

"Fine. Just don't go insane and begin trying to make the spiders into a cannibalistic colony like you did last time…" Eh? Last time?

"Wha--?"

"Do you know each other?" asks Lloydikins, tapping my shoulder.

"I met 'im at a… bar…" I say, thinking up an excuse. My teacher used that when people found out about her affair with the PE counselor. Crazy woman.

Mister Midget Genis is trailing behind, mumbling about not wanting to be here. Currently, the fighting party is Lloyd, Colette, Kratos and I. Genis is going to be giving us potions from the sidelines.

I run up beside Kratos.

"Kratty?" I ask casually.

"I told you not to call me that," he whispers.

"Wha-- but I just met you…" I mumble, with a weird look on my face.

"What're you talking about? Mi- I mean, Yggdrasiel is going crazy about you- you haven't shown up in half a year…" he hisses.

"What about Mithos…? I mean, I'm not one of the four seraphim or a Desian or anything…"

"Idiot… You're one of the five Seraphim, remember?" he hisses glaring at me.

"You're insane, but I think you're right," I whisper.

We've been whispering, and I'm really confused. Mithos…? I'm one of the five Seraphim? There are only four… I walk alongside Colette.

"Hey, Colette?"

She looks up.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder if your father was really just a human, not an angel like those rumors say?" She looks surprised, then nods.

"Yes, but then I would be able to meet him, wouldn't I?"

"Not really. I mean, look at Lloyd, for example- he doesn't know whether his father was a- well, he knows his father _was_ a human, but he can't meet him…"

"But… then wouldn't I not be the chosen?"

"No… I mean, you could just be the daughter of a human but still have a Cruxis Crystal," That will eventually cause you immense pain and suffering, I add mentally.

"Maybe…" she states, scratching her head. By then, we are at the ever-sealed-by-sorcerer's-ring-thing of doom door. I kick it.

I kick door. Door shocks me.

Both of those were complete sentences.

"Eyagh!" I yell, grabbing my foot. Kratos chuckles.

"Damn you, Kratty!" I say, pointing a dramatic finger at him. We go now to find the evil sorcerer's ring of DOOM.

Along the way, we meet several giant spiders. I love spiders!

I go up and start hissing to one. The thing seems to understand me. Back on earth, I could hiss to random spiders and they would do whatever I was thinking. It was really weird.

I point at another spider. The giant spider begins eating the other one.

"Cool…" I state, searching my robe for a camera. Somehow, I draw a Polaroid out, which is the kind that spews out the photo. I take a picture, receive the photo and stuff it back into my bag- a little leather thingy hanging off my shoulder.

The other spider is dead, and one is like, crazy. I kick the crazy one and it flops over, dead. At the same time, my companions finish beating up a bunch of Zombies. Eww…

Well, that was cool…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued next chapter…


	2. Cannibalistic Martel Spiders

A/N: …Okay, I've survived without flames for one chapter! I wanna keep this up!

bluedranzer77: Thank you… Don't stare to much, you'll strain your eyes, you know:waves hand in front of bluedranzer77's face:

-;-

I proceeded to be annoying and started humming the theme song to the Beverly Hill Billies. It's the kind of song that gets stuck in your head, you know? Apparently, this tactic works on our favorite chosen, so I can provide _hours_ of crude and irritating entertainment!

As we evaded the giant slug (which, consequently, is a real, huge, trailing squishy thing) I elbowed Kratos out of the way to get down the stairs. I swung my boomerang-blade (I'm calling it that, because it looks like a cross between a sword and a boomerang. Thank the gods for Yuan-sama!) and yelled happily.

"Booyah!" Kratos sweat-dropped, being the pain-in-the-$$ he is, and glared.

"You really should be more serious." Okie-dokie. I feel like screwing around. Lloyd is hyper, and Colette fell down the stairs. Genis is blissfully ignorant of us idiots. And by "us idiots" I mean everyone except Genis and Kratos.

Of course, when you're talking about idiots, that's pretty default. Yep. D-e-f-a-… How do you spell default again? I do believe I've forgotten. Anyhoo, I put on my sly grin of doom.

"Now, Kratos, what fun would that be?" See, here's the fun with guys. Were a moderately skimpy outfit, put on a sly smile and get up close to their face, and you can seriously screw up their mind. BWAHAHAH.

He ignores me. Dammit. He's supposed to go red and… and… submit to my evil womanish power!

Shoot.

I glare and he smirks slightly.

Lloyd comes up to Kratos.

"Seriously, _do_ you know her?" He looked down.

"Yes…" he twitched, "Sadly." That big meanie-banana! (Don't ask, it's something I say.) I use my _next_ best tactic.

I start fake sobbing.

"Kratos, don't you love me! Wah! You're a big meanie!" I don't add on the banana part- I don't want my group to think I'm mentally unstable _too_ soon. There's nothin' like the benefit of the doubt, if you know what I mean.

Speaking of benefit of the doubt…

I have a feeling Colette will trip again soon. But that's just 'cause of the game, o' course.

"What's that?"

"It's a _rock,_ Lloyd."

"I wonder what it- oops!" As Colette trips towards the Golem, Lloyd and Kratos rush up and start hacking away at it. I come up and whack the thing.

Wait…

"Aqua laser!" A blade of liquid shoots from my swordy-thing and hits the Golem, disintegrating it's legs. Hm… I do believe that that attack was never in the game-

Or I just never got it. I'm betting on the latter here, folks.

It now hits the ground, damaging and cracking where our two favorite sword-wielding father and son were slashing it. Colette uses Pow Hammer. Hee hee. When my friend first showed me that, I went into fits of giggles. I don't know why… But, anyway, the little red hammer kills the golem. Colette throws one of her Chakrams up into the air and attempts to catch it, successfully dropping it. Wow. I never thought anyone could be so… Clumsy.

I okay, the Golem curls up into a little ball and turns into a block with a flash of light.

'_You're a level 15 now,' _says a certain little voice.

'Really?' I think to my mental perpetrator.

'_Yeah, you picked 'times two exp' for one of your upgrade-things.'_ I chuckled. No wonder…

I freeze. My leg _reeeeeally_ hurts. I look down and see it bleeding, 'cause a shard of rock is stuck in it. Hot damn. I pull out the rock and flinch. Wow. Urm, has anyone ever told you how much it hurts to have a giant shard of monster rock wedged in your flesh and then to yank it out? Yep, colorful wording thar.

Whoo, pirate lingo.

Funky.

Anyway. I search my little messenger bag. Nope, no apple gels. I poke Kratos.

"Yes?" I must've poked hard- he's a little pissed.

"D-do you have any apple gels?" I gesture to my leg. He nods and tosses me a container. It looks like plastic, and the thing inside resembles a half-sphere made out of Jell-o. I wonder if it _tastes_ like Apple Jell-o. Cool.

I unwrap the plastic stuff and toss it. I'm sort of expecting one of my annoying little friend to pop up and yell,

"Amy, no littering! Amy, no littering! Pick-it-up-pick-it-up!" But, thankfully, no one does. Actually, once I remove the thing, it sort of disappears.

Cool, again.

I gulp it down. Oo, it _does_ taste like apple-flavored Jell-O!

Yurm. Yurm yurm YURM!

Thank you, gods.

My leg heals. It's sorta like that scene from Harry Potter where the Phoenix cries on Harry's arm and it heals. Freaky… Dah…

I get up and thank Kratos.

"Thank you, Mister Aurion-Irv… Eeek!" He almost slashes me to stop me finishing the sentence.

Dung-heaps.

You know, for some reason, I'm thinking of meat tenderizer- maybe that's because Kratos is trying to kill me. I wonder if he's a good cook! If he's not, I could always torture him with tomatoes.

Speaking of which, I pull out a tomato. I love them! Squee.

Oh, and by the way- the boys and Coley-ette have finished the chore of pushing them down. I always wonder- what if someone fell down one of those? I guess you really can't in the game, but currently I can. I'm hanging my legs through them. Kratos groans, comes over and makes me get outta there.

"You ruin my fun…" I say.

"That's my job," he grumbles. I smile.

"I thought your job was being an an-" He glares at me. I'm still carrying a tomato here, so he can't exactly hurt me. I join up with the rest of the group and we head down the stairs. I look over the edges of the platform we're on. As far as I can tell, it's just empty space underneath the temple. What'd they do, find a black hole and decide to build a church under it?

That wouldn't do very good on their resumes for a new job.

Like, _I used to work on a church under an unholy black hole_. Or something like that. I'm not funny, am I?

(During this part in the fanfiction, my little brother started singing "Secret Agent Man". Dang it. I have no door on our computer room.)

We approach the floaty red ring with non-existent caution. I grab it off the pedestal and give it to Lloyd. He shoots it at me, apparently testing it out. My cape thing sets on fire.

"EYAH! LLOYD!" I whacked him with my free hand and stamp it out, then put it back on after using "First Aid" on it, which actually works! It repairs itself.

I glare at him, and he shrinks behind Kratos. I smile, luckily, they don't know what yaoi is.

"Ah, this would be a perfect moment for a Yaoi story…" I use my hands to frame them, and they jump away from each other.

"What is yah-oy?" Asks Lloyd.

"You'll find out when you're older."

"Though I don't even know…?" Kratos glared at me. I smiled.

"Much, much older, my good buddy." I slung my arm around his neck. He glared and shrugged it off.

"That's cold…" I say, smirking.

"If you think that's cold, after the years you've known me you must be frozen." I glare.

"Meanie-banana."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you were a messed-up bas-- er, yeah."

We walked up to the glowy evil shocky door of DOOM.

After Lloyd uses the sorcerer's ring, I push it open, and step onto the warp panel.

Okay, imagine this- you first get a migraine, then an ache in your shoulders as if you're carrying a heavy backpack, then a stomach ache, then a stitch in your side, leg pains and the feeling when you've worn sandals for a hike. Then, it all goes away and you feel like someone's pulling on either side of you. You disappear with a searing pain in your forehead.

That is what teleportation is. After I get dispensed into the messy room, the others get out gracefully, and I'm kneeling on it. Urgh.

I stand up. I look around. Everything is rune-covered and evil-looking, but I suppose here it's holy. Something that looks like a swastika is engraved on the wall. Nazis? OMFG, the angels are NAZIS! Or maybe the pastors… I dunno.

I see there's a little, um, red light. It floats towards Colette's neck and turns (with a annoyingly blinding flash) into a Cruxis Crystal. I 'hmmph' and turn to a ball of light that is descending from the ceiling. Remiel- with his awesome pope hat of doom.

Why do I add "of doom" to everything? 'Cause I do.

After an annoying bit of talking, and Remiel droning on in "I'm a Holy Bastard" mode, I shoot him a glare. He cringes slightly, but no one notices.

He makes to disappear in a feathery light, but Colette just has to make him stay for a minute.

"Wait- Please wait! Um, are you really my fa-"

"Travel south to the seal of fire, my daughter."

"So you really _are_ my fa-"

"We will meet at the next seal, my beloved daughter, Colette."

He disappears. What a meanie! Lying to a little girl.

I grumble Kratos and I leave. I'm going to have to leave Lloyd and Genis to their torturing. Colette, just like in the game, will hang there for a little. I walk side-to-side with him.

"Kratty?"

"Yes…?"

"You know Yuan?"

Kratos froze.

"Of course I do. We went on that journey with him, remember? Where Martel…" He trailed off.

"When are we going to go to a renegade base? I know we will manage to somehow…" I grinned.

"Why?"

"Yuan's got cool hair. I'm gonna bring a scissors and-" Kratos groans and tunes me out.

"Speaking of hair, you've got pretty cool hair too!" I smile brightly and go up behind him, lacing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his copper hair. He growls and pushes me off.

I sigh.

"Sorry, Kratos- I forgot about… You know, Anna…" I grinned before running out of sight.

(Kratos' POV)

How did she know about that? If Mithos knew, he'd have me killed…

(Amy's POV)

I smiled at the sky, twirling around. All is right in the world. I found my way into Iselia and entered Colette's house, where she, Kratos and her family, the mayor and Raine were congregated.

I sat down in the seat next to Kratos and grinned.

"Sup?"

"Isn't, ah, _Amy_ supposed to come on the Journey, too, Mister Kratos?" asked Colette.

I look at him with surprise. He nods.

Somehow, that face says-

"You're coming, Amy."


	3. I Spy Sand, Sand, Sand

A/N: Whoa! A lot of reviewers!

Kei-Ten: Er, Thanks! I mean… Thanx! (Isn't that how you say it in slang?) :3

Uchiha Pendragon: Thank you! I'm happy you think it's funny! Yes, the pissing off of Kratos is fun. So is the pissing on Kratos… That was random.

Fire Halo: Cool! Thank you! I feel that way when I read stories like "Who's the Evilest of Them All" and it's so stupid it's funny. About the bad grammar- It's sorta to show in reality how a person thinks! I won a spelling bee once… You sound more sophisticated than most reviewers!

(dodges punches from Uchiha, who happens to be one of her good friends) Eep…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything else, though I do own Amy… maybe I should get a patent:)

-;-

Okay. If ignorance is bliss, I feel like being blissful.

"Coming where?"

I put on an innocent face and give puppy eyes.

"Ugh… On the journey of regeneration…"

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

I bet his mind is swimming with rudeness and sarcasm… What an icky man.

At that moment, Lloyd and Genis run in.

And the Mayor was _just_ doing his stuff… nice entrance, you two.

"So Raine and Kratos will accompany the chosen…" Lloyd frowned.

"I wanna come, too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world with my own eyes!" Kratos decides to give his I'm-a-serious-bastard look to both me and Lloyd. Currently, I'm pumping my fist as to egg him on. I quickly put down my hand.

Though he looks harmless in the game, he has a really, really scary glare.

"You'll only get in the way."

"No he won't, you're just an ass." I cross my arms and give my "knowing Lloyd" look. Wow. Urm… If glaring could kill, I'd be deeper than hell. Much deeper. Like, so deep I'd end up in China- or, in this case, Tethe'alla. I wonder- or… Never mind.

After leaving angrily, I see Colette run after Lloyd and Genis, only to trip. I sigh and lay my head on the table as Colette comes back in. I wonder if I snore… Maybe.

I ask a very random question.

"Hey, Raine, who was Ponce De Lion?" I brake the silence and blink.

"I… Don't know…" She trailed off. I shrugged. After yawning, the idiots (mayor and the Evil Brunel Grandma) finished droning, I stepped out, falling asleep on a couch on their front porch. Kratos rudely tipped over said couch, saying we were on our way to Lloyd's.

Genis and Colette met up with us on the way, as did Raine. I was grumbling and had a large red mark on my forehead where bastard stated above had whacked me when pushing a certain couch. After we reached that one bridge near Lloyd's house, I crouched over and watched odd little crimson fishes flipping their tails in the water.

"Oh, fishies, fishies!" Nice little fishies! Kratos rolls his eyes as one latches its teeth into my hand. I squeal, waving my hand around. I gave Kratos a face-full of tail fin! It falls off, leaving Kratos with a blotch of red on the cheek that I hit him.

Lloyd runs out of his house after a loud shouting match with everyone's favorite Dwarf.

"Huh? Oh, did you… Hear all that?" he asks us. We nod.

"Lloyd, will you… Meet me up on the porch?" Lloyd nods.

"Just a minute." He goes to talk to Raine and Genis, then Kratos, then me. I'm sitting in Noishe's corral, talking to the giant… dog… thing.

"Hey, Amy?"

I see him sit down next to me. I nod.

"Yeah?"

He sort of fumbles with his gloves. What is it, does he have a crush he wishes to tell me about? Or maybe, as the giver calls them, "stirrings" about Colette? Ooh-lah-no, wait. Never mind.

"Is it hard… to… Be a half elf?" He asks me. I feel my ears. Yep. Not long 'nuf to be elf ears, but not short enough to be human ears.

"Yeah, but all the people who hate us are just biased assholes." I grin at him, and he smiles. "Do you hate me?" I ask, putting on my sly look. He stumbles over his words. How cute… Men-peoples are so… submitting.

"No!" He says. I wanna have a dramatic exit before he leaves.

I point dramatically to the sky.

"IT'S A BIRD- IT'S A PLANE- IT'S- No, wait, it's a bird." I sit down. He chuckles.

"What's a plane?"

"A flying machine. Now shoo, woo your precious Colette!" I say with a Zelos-like smirk on my face. Lloyd grins back and nods, going up into the house. While the lovebirds are talking, I go over to Genis, looping my arms around his neck.

"Hey, Genis?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He whispers. Ah, my good lil' boy. He's catching on.

"Lloyd won't hate us for being half-elves," I say.

"Y-you-" Yeah, he took it worse than I hoped. Crap.

"I won't tell anybody, hon." I smile, giving a motherly look instead of my sly one. He calms down. I go over to Kratos.

"Hey, Kratos…"

"Yes?" he glares.

"Do you know who Ponce De Lion is?" I ask. He shakes his hand.

I stand dramatically on a rock, pretending to be an explorer, sword-resembling boomerang in hand.

"Ponce De Lion was an explorer, searching the new lands for the Fountain of Youth!" I slip off the rock, falling backwards.

"I'm sure he didn't fall quite as often as you," chuckles Kratos, as I land on my head on the hard stone floor.

"…Bastard…" Luckily for him, I gotta withdraw my weapon 'cause we're leavin'.

We wave to Lloyd and head off. I head for Colette's house, where I sleep on their very comfortable outside sofa.

Kratos is using one of their guest beds, and I think Frank and Evil-Gaudy-Grandma go into a back room. See, now everything is actually like a house, not like just an avatar place- everyone can move around, there's a kitchen, bedrooms for everyone and everything.

I doze off, thinking of my new found life.

"My first day…" I mumble, "In Symphonia."

THE NEXT DAY… a very annoying Kratos wakes me up, using a previous tactic I shalt not mention here. Whoa! I used the word "shalt"! Pretty cool.

Moving onwardly. (Word patented by the very cool Strong Bad of Strong Badia.)

I stretch, fuzzy vision become actually clear again.

"'Sup?" I ask.

"It's 6:00. We have to go." He says, helping me off the floor briefly before letting go immediately. Damn him. The only reason he's not tired is because he's an angel. Raine and Colette look sleepy too. They both have residue on the sides of their eyes.

I wipe my mouth.

It's sort of shameful, but I drool.

Like, a lot, when I sleep. Maybe I should get a personal drool bucket for when I sleep, like Homer. I yawn and stretch my arms again, accidentally on purpose (I love that line), I hit Kratos in the face as I stretch.

"Moody bastard…" I walk next to Raine.

"Hey, Raine?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the Fountain of Youth?" I ask, linking arms with her as we descend the dewy grass. I can see a desert ahead, but luckily it's early enough.

"No…"

"I think… If you find it, you can be young forever if you drink it's water…" Raine perks up.

"Tell me, please, about the origin…" I grin to the side. As long as I could be occupied as we walk. (Speaking of which, my shoes are suede, so now my boots are all… Wet-leathery. Yick.)

As we drone on, Colette is being given a piggyback by our least favorite purple-clad mercenary. You know, I was thinking of being him for Halloween this year. But, now that I see how much of a jerk he is, I don't think I will. He's a meanie banana.

Actually, I guess he'd be a meanie grape, because of his clothes. Ugh, I don't know anymore. Somehow, it's getting hotter and hotter. I could really use a Root Beer right now.

As it's so hot, I'm sweating. On the bright side, I had deodorant in my magical bag o' wonders, so I'm okay for now. On the dark side (of which I'd rather be- I could be Darth Maul), I'm covered in a freaky residue of sweat…

Did I mention sand is in my boots? Lots of sand. Lots of uncomfortable, gravelly sand is just residing in my boots.

And my hair is also full of sand. My bare face has sand sticking to it, as well as the perspiration. The sun is going to give me a bad sunburn- I'm fair-skinned, and there's no… Watchamacallit… Yeah, sunscreen.

I start humming the imperial march theme.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-DUN-DUN-DUN-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun." I repeat that several hundred times. Whatever will annoy Kratos.

"Please tell me that is not the theme music to Space Wars…" he glares. Huh?

"Whatever helps you sleep, man." I wink, and he groans.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-DUN-DUN-DUN-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun. Dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-DUN-DUN-DUN-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun, Dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-DUN-DUN-DUN-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun…"

"Be QUIET, AMY." Kratos leers at me sourly. (I decided there was too much glaring in this story.)

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"How?"

"It's _irritating._"

"How?"

"Ugh…"

"Who wants to play 'I Spy'?" I ask.

Colette jumps up and down.

"Me, me!"

"Okay, I spy something orangish."

"The sand?"

"You got it…"

"Okay, I spy something everywhere…"

"The sand?"

"Wow, you're psychic!"

"I spy something annoying that gets in your shoes and hair."

"The sand?"

"We're getting good at this."

When we finally reach Triet, I decide I could compile a book of over 200 ways to describe the sand, especially with my trusty partner Colette.

"We're here…" Announces Kratos. I run for the Inn.

The others trudge after me. I empty out my boots and head for the showers they have in the hotel rooms. After washing off, I clean my clothes (I was walking around in one of the hotel robes, by the way, it's not like I'm streaking) and change into them, then come out, where everyone is fresh.

We head out again, but not before buying supplies. After we get about a mile away from Triet, Genis runs up to us.


	4. A Little Help Here?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia._

Genis? Why is he here? No, wait… Memory… Processing. Okay, found file.

"Genis?" Gotta keep my cover. Speaking of which, my dog peed on my brother's covers once. It was pretty funny, because I didn't tell him and he sorta… Laid on them.

"Lloyd was captured by Desians!" He squeaked, pointing towards the giant rock thing I knew the Renegade Base was behind. My eyes widened. Maybe it's just the smell, but doesn't dog pee make you feel sick? Okay, off subject (yet again.) I run, despite the flying sand, which is so politely not sticking to me.

I enter the base, and run around into a random room. Damn, it's the robot room. Okay, remember, I left my companions. Yes, I am an idiot, but I'm a _smart_ idiot. I wanna confront Yuan… Without my companions knowing.

Speaking of the Lord of the Funky Blue Hair (I blame my friend Brittney for that name, by the way), back at Triet I traded my evil Yuan-weapon of doom (there I go again with the whole Doom thing) for a Scythe, which is much more fun because you can poke people with the end and use it as a pole vault.

Okay, since I don't have the Sorcerer's ring, I simply use "Lightning" on both of them and jet out of the room. I must have beaten Lloyd, because the door would have been open otherwise. I hurry into the room in front of me (after using lightning a few times) and into the velvety room.

While I'm skedaddling, I run into our favorite Funky Blue Haired Renegade, knocking both myself and him to the floor. I get up and brush myself off. He glares.

"Hey, Yuan." I smile. He blushes slightly. Hmm, do I have emotional weapons? I doubt it, because in the game, it seemed like Martel and Yuan liked each other before they died. Maybe, maybe not. I hope I didn't alter the game or something.

"Amethyst," damn, he knows my full name, "What are you doing here!"

"Well, my Half-of-an-Elf friend, I would appreciate it if you pretended you didn't know my name, for a certain red-clad swordsman may discover my cover… Hey, that rhymed…!" I place a finger over his lips.

He brushes it off. I don't know if he's blushing, but it looks like it. He's tall and slightly tan, and muscular. I wish there was a boy as handsome as him at home! Excepting the fact that he's wound so tight that if you stuck a piece of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond (to quote Ferris Bueller), he's pretty cute!

"You're as stupid as ever… Anyway, where've you been for the past six months? Botta's not doing a very good job filling your position, and Yggdrasiel is close to finding out who's running the Renegades… And why are you trying to help Lloyd?" he asks in a rush. I hear footsteps.

"Not now, Yuie. I'm pretending to help the Chosen's group, and if Lloyd finds me and you conversing in a friendly manner, it won't be good." I draw out my weapon and wink, and he gets the idea. He draws his and we lock blades.

Lloyd runs in.

He has his back to us, by the way.

"Ugh, finally…" He turns around, to see Yuan with a blade at my neck. Lloyd slashes him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Pretends Yuan.

"Give my _your_ name and I shall give you mine." Hello? Lloyd? Person fake dying here! You could at least show some _sympathy!_ Sheesh.

"I don't feel the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you," says Yuan scathingly.

"And _I_ don't feel a need to introduce myself to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is!" says Lloyd. I have an urge to slap you, Lloyd! I swear, when I get my hands on you, I will KILL you!

"Why you--!" You too, Yuan, for interrupting my rant. I kick Yuan in the throat (I wonder how I did that) and he dashes out of the room. Botta's there just as the rest of the group runs in.

After a little bit of conversing, we beat the crud out of Botta and two Renegades. Well, I died, but nice ol' Kratos gave me a life bottle.

"Thanks," I mutter, "But I may end up murdering Lloyd anyway." Kratos looks confused as I hack away at Botta, who stabs me in the stomach. I keel over, and don't' move as Genis takes my place, using explosion on the two Renegades, K.O.ing them, and saving me with an apple gel. I groan and stand up.

After the battle ends, I proceed in punching Lloyd, yelling and hitting with each syllable.

"You-little-brat-I-could-have-died-and-you-were-trying-to-up-stage-him-in-stead-of-help-ing-me!" I yell, slapping him.

Kratos stops me, and I grumble. Raine heals Lloyd. Dang it.

"Are you okay?" asks Colette. I'm assuming she's asking Lloyd, so I just hang back and think up ways to kill a certain red-clad swordsman.

"Yeah. You guys came to get me?"

"Yes!"

Raine went up to Lloyd.

"Genis told me what happened. I'm sorry for the trouble he's caused you." Sheesh, nice way to shame a little brother, Raine. Just lay on the guilt there.

"It's okay, really."

"Hello?" I ask. My throat _is_ sort of sliced down the middle.

"First aid," mumbles Kratos. Yay! No more bleeding…

"Thank you, KRATOS." I say, glaring at Lloyd, who backs away. "Tee-hee! Okay, let us go to Triet!"

We hurry back to Triet, where Genis runs to the inn.

"Genis, you'll trip!" Raine and I yell at the same time.

"No, I won't!" Genis rubs it off and runs.

Aaaaaaaand trips.

Wow… We're perceptive.

Both Raine and I run (well, Raine sort of sprints) to Genis.

"See? You hurt yourself!" I say in a worried voice. I wanna be Genis' older sister! Well, maybe not, but at least his friend! And Raine's, too!

"It's just a scratch! It's not even bleeding!" mumbles Genis, covering his knee protectively.

"The sands of Triet are very fine! The wound could get infected!" says Raine, cleaning it with some ointment.

The other three run up. Lloyd sweat drops.

"Sheesh- I can't tell, are they punishing him or helping him?" asks Lloyd.

"I think they're loving and caring," says Colette.

"It's… Sisterly love, I suppose."

"What about Amy?"

"Maybe she feels protective because he's an elf… Or something," states Kratos.

_**Raine has earned the title "Sisterly Love."**_

**_Amy has earned the title "Overprotective."_**

What the- I GOT A TITLE! Hey… That's rude. How come she gets something nice and mine is mean!

I feel unloved.

_**Kratos has earned the title "Sit and Observe."**_

Funky. Nice one, Kratos.

We buy some supplies and head for the Triet Ruins.

Well, we were, but I kept begging to see the Fortune Teller.

As we enter the tent, I run up.

"I'm giving away free friendship fortunes," she says. I bounce up and down.

"Okay then! Um… How 'bout Kratos?"

The fortune teller looks into her ball of evil doom.

"This man has great trust in you, though he regards you as both a friend and an enemy." I shrug.

"Okay then, Genis!"

"This person looks up to you… For accepting what you are…?"

"Okay, Lloyd!"

"Same as the last."

"Colette?"

"This girl sees you as an older sister."

"How about… Raine?"

"This woman sees you as a friend- she has trust in you."

"Cool. Thank you!"

"Anything more?"

"How about… Yuan?" I ask, in an undertone.

"This man sees you as a great friend, though _he_ regards you as a mental nutcase."

"Damn him."

"Bye!"

We go to the inn, where we have sort of a conference in Lloyd's room.

Raine asks to use an Exsphere, she has a key crest, blah-blah-blah. As Kratos exits, I follow him.

"Kraaaaaaatos?"

"Yes?" asks Kratos.

"Do… You ever think about… If Anna had survived?" I ask.

He looks slightly shocked, but brushes it off.

"Yes… Why?"

"I'm always thinking about… If my parents ever _existed…_"

"What do you mean, existed?"

"Well, my parents never even existed on either planes of Tethe'alla _or_ Sylverant. Think about it."

"…Odd…" As we stand in front of Noishe's stall, someone creeps up behind us.

Kratos almost kills Lloyd, instead hitting me.

"Owwie!"

"Lloyd?"

"I'll leave you boys to your boring talk." I wave and enter the inn, and go to Raine and Genis' room.

"Hey, Raine?"

"Yes…?"

"Why do you guys hide it? I understand you don't like ridicule… But…"

I point to my ears. She looks shocked.

"How long have you known!"

"A while- but I haven't told anyone."

"…Thank you, Amy."

"Welcome. And by the way… My parents have never existed, so I need to ask a favor of you." She looks shocked.

"Existed!"

"They never existed in this world… Or…" I trail off and cross my arms, looking at the ground.

"Well, never mind."


	5. You Have Entered Flashback City

A/N: Okay, listen, all flamers: "I don't care what you think! It's my story, and as long as I don't break laws, I can write it! I happen to like being creative, Miss Kimmy."

Oh, and all my characters are now level 110's or higher (my 20th time beating the game, or at least I'm on the road to beating it).

Reviewers: Thanks for your reviews! Flashback city this chapter…

--

"Amy, wake up…" I hear Lloyd's voice. I slept longer than LLOYD! Are you serious? I grumble and get up slowly, opening my eyes. I see Lloyd, of course, clad in red, and waiting impatiently. I push him out with a word of "thanks" and get dressed and hurry out the door, picking up my scythe.

'…_You really are getting used to this, aren't you?'_ says my Game Cube.

'Yes… Why?' I think back. It's really weird to talk to your head… But then again, I do it all the time.

'_Well… I think right now you should… Know a bit more about your past in this world.'_

'Um… Okay…'

'_Later tonight… Okay?'_

'Okay…'

The group is waiting impatiently. I wave innocently.

"Hello… To the Fire Temple?"

"Of course," states Raine, rolling her eyes. I drop my head.

"You're cruel…"

We continue to the Temple of Fire.

"The harder they come, the harder they fall, one and all…" I sing, more to annoy Kratos than anything.

We enter the temple area. It's _huge._ It's probably, in all, bigger than the Yankee Stadium times four. I rub the back of my head, and pause as Raine runs up with Temple-eyes.

"Oooh, feel the smooth surface, it's wondrous!"

"Professor, it's Polycarbonate." I say, waving a hand. Polycarbonate is a real material, by the way. If you don't believe me, o science freaks, take out your handy-dandy pocket Periodic Table of the Elements.

"How can you tell!" she asks, with ruin-eyes. Uh-oh.

"I… learned about it in 6th grade where I come from, Raine… It's basic knowledge. We used it once." Okay, I'm lying, but it sounds impressive, no? I can't tell crap from crap when it comes to science.

Yes, I thought that Electrons were a kind of toothbrush once.

Okay, so I'm not very smart… Well… At least I'm not as bad as Lloyd…! Actually, I'm probably worse. I sigh and bend over.

While Raine is in ruin-mode, Kratos asks…

"Is she always like this?"

Raine continues.

"Is she?" asks Lloyd, apprehensively.

"And I've tried so hard to hide it, too…" sighs Genis, sweat-dropping. (It's the little raindrop thing, for non-anime addicts!)

**_Raine has earned the title of "Archeological Mania."_ **

"Genis?" I ask, after Colette finally realizes she's the chosen and we enter the temple.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you called the Looney bin and deposited your sister?"

"Looney bin?"

"The place where the me in the little white coats come to take you to the fluffy rooms." I say in a babying voice.

Can I say something? I have a HUGE fear of fire. That's because I've brunt my right hand about twenty times with either boiling water or fire.

At the same time, I am a pyromaniac. Odd combination, no?

I squeak and hide behind Genis, clinging to his shoulders as Lloyd shoots fire into all the grates/torches.

As we run into a Fire Warrior, I freak out.

"EEK! Aqua Lazer! Aqua Lazer! Beast!" I scream, spazzing out when my cape gets set on fire. Oh, god… That is so scary! I hate fire! I hate HEAT! I am currently clinging to our favorite midget Half-Elf, who's creeped out.

What? I happen to _like_ Genis. He's cute!

Or in freaky anime words, _KWAII!_

When we finally get to the seal, I run in, hastening to end this temple fast.

Those three freaky animal things come out.

…I am scared of cats.

I am.

Why? Because… I was once bitten by a bobcat. It's true, but weird- my Dad was hunting, he scared one and it latched it's teeth onto my leg.

It hurt like hell, so I stole his gun and slammed it down on the Bobcat's skull.

I proceed in wedging my scythe's blade into the evil-firey-bobcats' skulls.

"Die! Die! Die!" I yell, whacking them.

Genis sweat-drops as I hide behind him.

"Save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! They're gonna kill me…" I mumble, clutching his shoulders. He uses Aqua Blade (was that in the game?) and kills the two Kutachlings.

"Thank you…" I thank him, and continue to cling to him.

After killing and such, the Chosen gives her prayers and all that crud. She gets wings.

"OMG! Wingies!" I squeal.

"Yeah, and I can put them away, too!" me and Genis jump up and down as the Grumpy Trio (Raine, Kratos and Lloyd) continue to talk.

"That's enough, you three," says Lloyd.

"Okay." we say in Unison, smiling.

After we exit, Colette gets hit by Angel Toxicosis.

"Colette!"

"She has a fever- her lips are blue. Let's get her to a doctor in the city," dictates Raine.

"Wait- it's best not to move her," says Captain Killjoy. (Kratos, in case you're wondering.)

"Then we'll have to spend the night here," I say.

That night, Genis made Curry. I'm not sure what he made in the game, but his curry is _really, really good._

"Mmm…"

"Do you _ever_ have anything but food on your mind?" asks Kratos. I 'hmph'.

"No… Why?" I say, innocently.

"Never you mind…" says Captain Killjoy.

That night, after the rest are asleep, we have a talk. I worry that Colette is listening, but she doesn't seem to be. We whisper. I really do hope she doesn't have her angel hearing yet.

"Kratos?"

"Yes…?"

"Why is it so important I come back to Cruxis?"

He looks at me incredulously.

"You do… not remember about Mithos?" he asks, looking up.

"Nope," I say, fumbling with my scythe.

"You two were… Like Anna and I, except not nearly as far…" He says, almost silent.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"No…"

"Er… Okay, then." I say, going to sleep.

_Flashback_

_I can see myself, but much younger, huddled in a corner of Heimdall. People are throwing rocks at me, calling names, and kicking me repeatedly._

_I look to be about seven or eight, and I am dirty and hold a chipped, miniature scythe in my two trembling hands. A boy, who I recognize to be Mithos, and his three companions, are walking through Ymir Forest, where my miniature self is now hiding._

_I tremble and inch back as they walk past my hiding place. They must have Angelic hearing, for a young Martel, who looks to be about 13 (I'm actually guessing I'm about 12, because Genis is about 13 and he looks 8, and he's a half-elf) and looks my age, stops, and looks wildly into the bushes._

_She spots me and pushes back the brush. I shield my head and back away. Mithos goes past Martel and pushes looks at me._

"_She's a half-elf, guys…" I seem to shrink back._

"_Hey… Don't worry, we, except for Kratos," he gestures to a boy in his late teens with copper hair, "Are half-elves. I'm Mithos… who are you?" he asks._

"…_Amethyst…" I say, taking his hand and standing up. I'm as tall as him, and a deep flush covers my cheeks. Okay… Since when do I "fall in love at first sight"? Gods… Though he is kinda… Handsome in this world. But as well- I blush when I make eye contact with a certain blue haired man… Quite odd._

_It flashes white._

_A new scene appears. I appear to be the same age I am now- as is Martel. We're laughing, and Mithos is playing the panpipes. He seems to still be in his Mithos Form, and I'm now taller than him. I know he doesn't become Yggdrasill until after Martel dies. Kratos is trying to sleep, and Yuan is polishing his armor. We're around a campfire, and Martel and I have or arms around each other's shoulders, each of us seem to be joking._

"_Hey, Yuan?" I ask him._

_He glares back._

"_What?"_

"_When are you going to propose to Kratos?" I joke... Apparently my form in this world at least knew about a certain website which holds quite a bit of Kratos x Yuan pairings. Martel giggles (quite out of character, but I guess she was really like Colette or Sheena) and Yuan slugs me in the stomach. I keel over. We're sitting on a log, so I fall back._

_You can hear snoring from my direction, and Kratos grumbles._

_It flashes white again, and Anna (who has long, brown hair and a face like Lloyd's) and I are sitting around a small cradle, cooing. We seem to be in a renegade base, but it could be a Desian's._

_We're giggling to each other and bending over a small Lloyd, who seems to be reaching blindly for his mother's hand. I ask if I can hold him._

_Anna hands me the small baby, and I cradle him in my arms, and Anna and I begin to sing. It's soft…_

_I recognize that song. It's "Danny Boy", an old Irish song. It's so sweet and soft, and I love it. I don't know where she learned it, but Lloyd falls asleep in my arms._

_A tall, slightly less grim looking Kratos enters the room. I carry the cute baby boy to him. Kratos' face looks relaxed and happy, and he takes the boy, cradling him like I did. Anna kisses Kratos on the cheek and welcomes him home as I snicker._

_Kratos glares and Anna laughs merrily._

"_Isn't he cute?" she says. I can't tell if she means Kratos or the baby._

"_Both of the guys," I laugh, "You're lucky!"_

_The scene flashes white yet again. I'm kneeling by Anna's side as she clutches Lloyd, who's crying. Kratos is nowhere to be seen, and Anna has a slash across her side. A dwarf who is walking by, Dirk, notices us. She hands him the baby, who is crying. She explains._

_I kneel by Anna, tears leaking from my eyes._

"_Amy…?" she asks, clutching my hand._

"_Yeah?"_

"…_I trust you… With Lloyd's… And Kratos' lives… Please don't let them live the same life I did…" she whispered. She went into a coughing fit and fell limp. No heartbeat came._

"_Dirk…" I say to the dwarf as we bury Anna._

"_Yes…?"_

"_The boy… Raise him well. His name is Lloyd… He is a holy child." I hand him the exspheres._

"_Equip this to him…"_

"_I will."_

"_Thank you, Dirk." I disappear in a flash of feathers._

_The scene, white, forms into me and Yggdrasill._

"_My lord…"_

"_You don't have to call me that, Amethyst," states Yggdrasill._

"_Um… Yes. But… Mithos, why do you have the Desians?" I ask._

"_A home for half-elves," he states again._

"_Mithos- I… Well, if the Desians weren't formed, maybe half-elves would be more accepted…"_

"_Nonsense, Amethyst…" he glares at me. I shrink back. He hugs me._

_But… It's a cold hug. No warmth or love, like Kratos' and Anna's kiss._

_I disappear again in a flash of feathers._

I wake up, gasping.

Kratos looks to his left, at me.

"What's wrong?" it's about midnight.

Thank the lords, Colette's asleep. At the first seal, she just doesn't eat, right?

"I had a dream… Of when Anna died…"

Kratos looks almost sad… Weird.

"…That's right… You two were good friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Just like me… And Martel…" I say, trailing off. He nods.

"It must be hard to lose two best friends in a row."

"Four thousand years isn't exactly a row, but I'll take it…" I say, tucking my hands in my pockets.

My mind flashes back and forth between Kratos and Anna.

Now… I regret ever liking him- ever wishing _I_ could be his wife. Even though it was a dream… Even though it seems like none of this could be real… I saw how much Anna loved him, and how much… She trusted me.

I look through my thoughts. Martel… Yuan… No one ever really clarifies they're a pair… Even though it's almost common knowledge. I'd feel bad taking Yuan, too… But…

And then, there's Yggdrasill. Why am I thinking about romance? Because… It's simply who I am. I glance at Lloyd.

"Lloyd…" I whisper, Anna's face flashing through my mind like wildfire, with her tears streaming down her cheeks, "I won't let you die… I promise." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep…

The next day, we head for Ossa Trail. I watch as Lloyd begins to be excited, and starts saying how fun it would be.

"Lloyd," says Genis, "When you get excited near the start, you're always bored near the end…" he says, sighing.

"He's interested, so he's excited, right, Lloyd?" I say. So… I'm not exactly the smartest person. Nah, I'm dumb. I just… Played the game about 90 times… So…

Yeah.

As we enter, I take note of the little red leather as I hear someone yell…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"


	6. OMG She Updated! Ossa Trail

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any other crap I mention._

Me: Thanks to reviewers… Because I just found out "Review corners" are outlawed. -sweatdrops- BUT… Since my STUPID EVIL COMPUTER WON'T LET ME REPLY TO THE PRECIOUS REVIEWER NAMED KITAKU…

I shall say this: KITAKU, YOU ROCK!

-notices reviewers start glaring at her-

…Um… I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long time it took me to update…?

-;-

I glance up. Crud, it's Sheena… in all her not-wearing-enough clothes glory. I wave blandly in the background, and as she jumps down from god knows where, she sweatdrops and nearly falls. I wonder if she gets that thing in her ankles. Like, when you jump, it feels like someone smashed a hammer on them? Maybe… I'll have to ask her that some time.

Didn't Lloyd jump about 400 meters off a cliff once? Man, what is it with these people and jumping off stuff! If I did that, my ankles would be swollen for a week… Well, I'm off topic again. Back to current subject- crazy ninja lady.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asks. She's obviously not as brave as the façade she's putting on… So I'll shut up now. Well, maybe I won't. I look at her clothes. This blandly reminds me of something from earlier- I was watching Ninjas of the Night by Sifl and Ollie once and one of the things they said was 'For example, in the confusion of a smoke bomb, I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice.'

Nifty, eh? Heehee. _I jump roof to roof… and get my friends free cable! It's BAD ASS._ ANYway, getting away from the subject of idiot ninjas, Colette decides to answer.

"Yeah, that's me!" says Colette. She's way too innocent. I swear, if a murderer came to their house, she'd probably invite him in and serve him tea and crumpets or something. GAWD.

"Prepare to die!" then, Colette trips. You know, they call her the Clumsy Assassin when you fight Sheena, but I think Colette'd probably give her a pretty good run for the money on the klutz part.

"Uh-oh." says everyone minus Kratos, who's being a munch. Well, and me, because I only start laughing. Kratos thinks I'm crazy again. Who wouldn't?

Sheena falls down the hole. Bye, bye, miss Ninja!

"Oh no, I did it again…"

"…Smooth…" I state, almost breaking out in laughter.

"I do feel sort of bad for her. I mean, she's got BAD luck, standing on top of a trap door and all."

"It's not a trap," I say, "It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Raine looks as if I'm crazy- and she's RIGHT, for once.

"Even assuming her weight to be 42 kg, and this hole to be 8 meters deep, calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, it shouldn't have been fatal." I zone out as Genis starts droning.

"Sooo… She's _alive,_ right?" I ask, lamely, after he finishes.

"Gravity… Constant?" asks Lloyd, as equally as lamely as me. Yay, he's probably as stupid as me too. We can be special friends. 'Special Friends'. Even saying that makes me feel shivery. Because in like, 2nd grade this weird guy came up to me saying we could be 'special friends'. It gives me the jibbles.

"Probably."

On the mountain path, we meet a few hundred of those giant brown bear-resembling things, Hares and those annoying humanoid plant women things.

I found out a cool new move- Heaven's Reaper! It's like Judgment, except they're more blades than beams, and each one is blood red.

I killed a hare and a bear today. (That RHYMES! Good for me.) Though a couple of giant wasps nearly K.O.ed me. Stupid flying insects. You know, if my friend, Jonah, were here, he would spend a few hundred hours lecturing me ('They're not INSECTS! NO, wait, they are, but I must give you a long speech on the difference between arachnids, bugs and insects.)

I have a new hobby. Singing this…

"I shall use…

My Chinese star…

To pick the locks…

And steal your car!" I do this whenever I do the last hit in a battle. My phrases so far are 'Eat my shorts', '**I** am the champion, my friend', 'Evil shall prevail! No wait, we're good, right?' and, when in combo with Kratos, 'I'm better than you, mister Purple!' as Kratos replies, 'In stupidity, yes,'. Damn him.

As we continue by the mountain path (on which, may I add, I got a new robe-type-thing) I yawn and sit on a stump. Hey… The stump of the Linkite tree!

"Hey, everyone, c'mere!" I yell, catching my teammate's attention. They wander over (Kratos and Raine look unwilling.)

I pick up a Linkite nut.

"What?" asks Kratos impatiently. He is being rude as usual.

"See this? If you make it into a flute, and play it, the Summon Spirit of Light will come," I wave it absentmindedly. Lloyd snatches it.

"Okay then!" Kratos now glares at me with a 'Don't give out information like that' look in his eyes. I shrug. Well, I pretty much ruined the whole 'HOWTHEHECKDIDASKAGETSUMMONEDBYLITTLEMISTERMITHOS' bit.

Now this gets me to thinking. As we're resting here… Who will I become an ally to? Cruxis or Lloyd? I choose Lloyd, but I don't want to betray Yggdrasill, either. It's an odd thought. I help the renegades, right? So, basically…

Anyway. I'm pretty much still a teenager, because I've stopped aging. About Mithos liking me, why'd that be? According to my memory, I was the only little kid except for Mithos.

That works itself out, but wouldn't Mithos be too busy mourning his sister's death then to love someone? Well, when I'm sad, I go to my friends for comfort, so…

I'm sorry, Lord Yggdrasill. _I'm gonna betray you._

I blink as Raine pats my shoulder. On the trail after we get going more, we talk.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're about 20, right?"

"Hai…"

"I know this sounds childish, but… Would you assist me in studying? You seem smart in the area of summon spirits and the angelic language," she asks, absentmindedly. I nod, smiling, though… Smart? COUGHHACKnoCOUGH.

"I'd love to! I'll also help you teach the kidlings!"

Raine looks kind of blank.

"What?"

"I'll help you teach Lloyd and Genis!" She smiles, nodding.

"You know, Amy…"

"Yeah, Raine?"

"You look about 18, to be frank." Raine laughs. Whoa, that was odd! I think I have a new best friend until Sheena appears!

"Arigato." I say. Raine practically has a question mark floating over her head.

"What's that mean?" she asks. I smile.

"Thank You." Raine smiles. I have a new song to sing now.

"DOMO ARIGATO MISTER ROBOTO!" I shout in Kratos' ear. He flinches and nearly punches me.

I smile and evade said punch.

"Stop doing that, Amethyst." he commands. I grunt and cross my arms. I go over to Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd."

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You know that woman?"

"Yeah…" he says, looking confused.

"She was a ninja!"

"What's a ninja?" he asks.

"A trained stealth fighter. For example… Listen well."

Lloyd looks at me like I'm crazy again, but nods.

"Go on."

"With the precision of a cobra, ninjas kill and leave no trail… We… know ancient stuff, and we have fun ----ing stuff up! I leap roof to roof and get my friends… free cable! I use my Chinese star… to pick the locks, and steal your car!" I sing, annoying our favorite mercenary.  
As we get near the end, the giant door swings down and out pops Sheena.

"Wow, she caught up with us!" says Lloyd.

"Prepare to die!" she yells, panting, and lunging forward.

"Get ready!" I respond.

…And, of course, I get my ass whooped, but Kratos saves said ass. I shall resolve to not poke him as much from now on.

Sheena disappears in a ninja-poof, and everyone's like 'WTF, MATES!' and stuff… Anyhoo… I know the bit with Raine was awkward...

Guh.

-

**Short, I know, but R&R.**


	7. Short Japanese Chapter

A/N: Thanks for all the loyal reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. If I did, Kratos would've exploded by now. -evil chuckle- I don't own anything else except Amy.

I'm writing this chappie on WordPad because my oh-so-evil Microsoft Word program shut down, so please pardon any spelling mistakes.

--

Okay, so I broke my promise about poking Kratos... But he's so fun to poke. I have a feeling he's near eruption point. His eye's all twitchy. I back up and grin. He reminds me of Itachi from Naruto. Speaking of which, I have memorized most of the Fighting Dreamers theme. (I've probably got some of it wrong, but who cares! It annoys Kratty.)

"We are fighting dreamers, takerumi mezashite! Fighting dreamers, narifuma ka mawazu, fighting dreamers, shinjiri gao mamani, Oli oli oli oh, Just go my way!!!" I sing this in my best Japanese singing voice, thoroughly annoying everyone's favorite purple mercenary.

As of now, we are treading a path to... uh... I forgot the name of the place. I... Iowa... Nah... I... IZOOLD! That's it. Anyway, we're going to Izoold. I haven't brushed my teeth in a long time and it's really pissing me off. I loop my arms around the neck of a certain red-clad swords man and lean on him, grinning.

"What are you doing, Amy?" he asks, red. I respond immediately.

"Figuring out how much hair gel you use for this 'do." I poke the pointy strands, expecting it to crack like porcelain when you drop it. I wonder if Venus Tenshi ever found out if it'll break when he runs into a wall... Heh, that'd be funny.

I let go of Lloyd and walk over to Kratos. He edges away, seeing what I did to Lloyd.

"...No."

"Hai, you're not gettin' away that easily, uronstakichi!" (I'm not sure if I spelled that right.)

"What's 'hai' and 'ooronstakeechee' mean?" asks Kratos right before pounce and knock him to the ground.

"Kyeheh! Yatta, watashi wa ichiban!" I spout in japanese. ('I did it, I'm number one!')

"What the hell does that mean?!" he demands suddenly, whacking me off. I go flying and hit a tree.

My hair's all messed up now. Cue evil woman.

"KRATOS, YOU BASTARD..." The males of the party shrink back and the girls giggle slightly.

"Um..." mouths Kratos, lost for words for the first time in his life. He must've experienced this with Anna. No girl can go without whacking their boyfriend a few times. It's fun.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIIIIIR! KUSOOOO!" (Dammit!) I run after him as he runs for dear life. When I finally catch up, I strangle him for a little before letting go and grabbing Lloyd, holding my scythe up to his neck.

"I've got a hostage, you ass! Now... Give me a cookie for my troubles or the boy dies!" I cackle maniacally as Kratos sweatdrops.

"Fine..." he pulls out a bag marked 'Amy Bribes'. My eye twitches. Have I done this THAT many times that he has to have a special arsenal of cookies?! He pulls out a big one and hands it to me. I grab it and stuff it half way in my mouth, letting a shocked Lloyd go.

Raine goes up to Kratos.

"Why do you have a bag marked 'Amy Bribes'?"

"You'd be surprised at the amazing number of times she's taken a hostage and demanded cookies."

"Ah. You know her then?"

"...Sadly."

I pop out from behind Kratos, a maniacal smile on my face.

"I'm not THAT bad, am I, Krattyyyyyyyy?" I turn my face to puppy dog eyes and whine. He smirks and shoves his hand in my face, which was propped on his shoulder.

"Yes."

Ouch.

Anyway, we EVENTUALLY get to Izoold after a crapload of walking.

-

Short but I'm already done with chapter 8.


	8. Vote It I Tied With Kratos

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I love this story and it's my most popular, so I'm updating now. VOTE FOR PAIRINGS: If you don't want a major/minor OC pairing, just vote MithosxAmy, because that will have the least contact! I just listed all the males, so I'm not saying that I want Amy to be paired with them, but PLEASE vote something.

Mitmy (MithosxAmy), Yuamethyst (YuanxAmy), Kramy (KratosxAmy), Amelos (AmyxZelos), Regamy (RegalxAmy), Llomy (LloydxAmy).

Yes, I got bored and made up names.

Disclaimer: I don't own... You KNOW that.

PS: Vote now or forever hold your peace! The votes will be tallied and finalized TOMORROW, when I will have a special chapter primed and ready for y'all! **THE STORY WILL GET A TINY BIT MORE SERIOUS FROM NOW ON. Anyway, since Amy needs someone to direct her, I AM admitting that I'm ripping off a million other selfinsertions and making her gamecube (in some people are guided by their PS2, but that's the game that they got inserted in) guide her. This is mostly a filler chapter with some fun, but other than that it's not hugely progressive because I want those votes!**

-

Izoold looks like something from my memory. I can't say where, but every time I look at it something flashes through my mind. I just remember a wooden area with a waterfall. Funny, huh? Anyway, when we enter, I'm immediately knocked down by a flash of red rushing by. Lloyd? No... It's Vincent Valentine! From FFVII. Okay, I do not trust my mind anymore. I'm betraying it.

Funnily enough, he grabs my arm. The others don't notice, but I hear his voice in my head. _It's me._ I think back immediatley. _I know you?_ He rolls his eyes and pulls me along. _It's your gamecube, dammit. I'm only taking on Vincent's form for now. I'll be disappearing in a momen-_ My eyes widen, and I glare at him. _My gamecube is MALE?! Gah, you better not have watched when I changed in my room!_

As Colette looks around, Vinnie disappears, his voice in my head now. _I'm trying to HELP you, Amy. _His voice then disappears. What the hell just happened again? ...Okay... Never mind then. Kratos looks back for a moment. I flash him a peace sign and he rolls his eyes. God, I feel bad for Anna. She was stuck with such a stiff? She musta really loved him. I now remember us traveling together with Lloyd. _Good times..._ It seems like it was real... Cool.

Upon entering, a fat man we talk to tells us a conman named Afreid (Alfred... Aifred... I don't know... The guy has an accent!). I growl. That guy conned me out of 6,000 gald! Or at least, he conned Lloyd out of it... Heehee, Lloyd looks so funny in his pirate outfit... Anyway, on to point. Upon entering a cottage, we see Lyla. She's a bitc- okay, I won't swear... She's a female dog, dammit. Wait, didn't I just say I wouldn't swear?

She rushes off in a huff when I tell her (she pushed me into the table, that fu----- bi---) and we follow, some of us sweat-dropping. We then see her pestering Max. I sigh and bury my head in my hands. Poor guy, has to deal with that... That... Jerkette. She then turns to us and I contemplate jumping off the pier and swimming to Palmacosta, but apparently that's not an option.

And so, after Lyla yells at us, giving us directions (you'd think she'd be a little nicer to the people delivering her stuff!) and then seeing us off, we finally board the boat. Raine is spazzing out, but I love water. I take off my shoes and dip my feet into the water. Kratos pulls me up, looking annoyed.

"You're going to get your feet bitten off, you idiot." I huff again and ignore him the rest of the ride, and then we finally pull into Palmacosta. Great, the impostors- wait, I got it... I'll... do something to their guts! KYEHEH!

Anyway, I get back on my shoes and jump off. I may not look it, but I get incredibly seasick. Therefore, I proceed to hug the ground (like Raine a few meters away) and ignore Kratos', Genis' and Lloyd's weird stares. Colette is just peppy as ever. Damn angel.

After buying weapons (where'd Kratos get all that Gald?) and armor (apparently, I got a new scythe made of iron and a breastplate- I got a gauntlet too) we head up the path. I take the front in stead of Colette and run into the girl. I catch the potion easily between my fingers, dangling it in front of them. I'm so mean.

I pretend to drop it, looking perfectly shocked. The people demand that I pay for it. I say yes like a good little girl and skip off to Dorr's place first. Well, not really. I'm more stalking. Or strutting. You know, that kind of confident 'Holier-Than-Thou' thing Kratty does.

Vinnie has shown up multiple times since Izoold, by the way. He's rather helpful, actually. He tells me what kind of armor I need... What kind of attacks I can do... And so on. He actually tells me I have wingies. Not that that's much of a surprise- I am one of the four- no, five Seraphims, right? (And how come every time I try to spell Seraphims I spell it Seraphimas?)

According to him, I have angelic attacks but also the kind that Presea has. My 'Guardian' is just called Shield. It's all green like Lloyd's. Vincent, by the way, apparently was cursed by an evil X-Box... How the hell is that possible? He says he's kidding, but now I think he's a bit looney...

Upon entering Dorr's place, we get accused and prove them wrong. Ha. We go get Palma Potion, and give it to the impostors. But I stop them, grabbing the book from the giant ape-guy's pocket.

"I think you'll be giving this back, impostors." I sneer at them. Who knew it would have worked? Raine confiscates book at once.

She yells at the impostors for stealing such an important book.

Yell, Raine, yell.

See Raine yell.

See impostors pee their pants.

Pee your pants, impostors, pee your pants.

Anyway, I'll stop ripping off Dick and Jane.

The impostors run away, and now, we proceed to the academy.

"Isn't the school you were recommended for, Genis?" asks Lloyd.

"Yeah. I couldn't come, though." Cue Mighty and Mighty's Lackey.

"Impossible! Such a small child could never be recommended!"

"Yeah, it took me 6 times to pass the entrance exam!" says Mighty's Lackey, who we'll call ML from now on.

"Hey! Genis can even say his multiplication tables!" declares Lloyd. Genis sweatdrops.

"What kind of low-brow example is that?" he demands.

"It's a Lloyd Example." I comment. Lloyd glares at me. Mighty frowns.

"You know what they say- birds of a feather flock together! You must be of the same intellect!"

"If you're so smart, little kid, we'll have a challenge test to see if you're really that smart!" says ML. Genis accepts.

"Let's go study," says Raine after ML and Mighty leave.

_Doom..._ I look at the study questions in the empty classroom. Yay, multiple choice!

Number one... How does 1st line of the preface to the Chosen Legend go?

a. The legend of Mana began in a small town.

b. Once upon a time, there was a giant tree that was the source of life.

c. Once upon a time, there was a giant tree that was the source of mana.

d. Once upon a time, a giant tree that was the source of mana existed.

e. None of the above.

Simple...

I circled my answer.

Numeral Dos. What was the name of the Hero in the ancient war?

a. Spritua

b. Mithos

c. Martel

d. Mana

e. None of the above.

Shit, now answer questions.

3. 'Please state who created the technique Ressurection.'

4. 'Recite the final line of the Chosen Legend Preface.'

5. Who was the first successful chosen?

6. What is the journey of regeneration? (1 Sentence will do.)

Again, easy. Though they're pretty creative with the questions...

-

After the test, we recieve our scores.

"Lloyd Irving, 25." Go Lloyd!

"Colette Brunel, 150..." (I can't remember the scores...)

"What, it's not out of 100?"

"It's out of 400..." poor Lloyd.

"Kratos Aurion, 385..." I beat Kratty? Yes!

"Amethyst Rowenson, 385..." By the way, the stuff on the test was mainly about maths or ancient legends...

"Raine Sage, 400..."

Tension rises. Mighty's turn.

"Mighty, 395..." That brat beat me?! Not fair. Genis is okay, but...

"Genis got 400."

-

And so, Lloyd hates me because he says I should have gotten a low score too. Well, not hates, but... Yeah.

Raine looks at me oddly now. Did I make THAT much impression that I was an idio- wait... I did, didn't I. Well, I think it's hardly fair that I got off.

--

A/N: Okay... YOU GET AN EXTRA VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING IF YOU CAN ANSWER EVERY QUESTION! For Number 6, just say what Colette says. I'll accept an array of answers. REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. The Results! Missing Bridges

A/N: The story progresses as of now! The final votes are (I asked some people out of school and off of fanfiction): Yuan: 2!

Zelos: 1!

Mithos: 2!

And... Kratos wins with: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... And Six!!! Oh my god, it's a Kramy story!

Mind you, flameys, you can't flame me about this pairing because it was voted! Kyahah! -evil cackling- Thank you, my reviewers! I love y'all! x3 And in honor, I'm making Kratos do the disclaimer!

Kratos: Dog of the Dead does not own anything, I repeat, anything. That's why she is broke.

**This story is now top priority:D There are a few flashbacks, but the text is all _italic!_ Okay? okay! Oh, and my father was on the computer all day yesterday. I couldn't update.**

-

It's been a day since we set out for Thoda dock. I can't feel my feet, and there's mud everywhere. I think it rained or something... Anyway, I've been talking to Genis since we left. He seems sad, and I keep wonder what he's so sad about. As we enter the House of Salvation, he pulls me away from the group as I lean down to talk to him.

He looks worried and points at the priests. I can hear them. They're talking about half-elves. Like, how we're so horrible and dirty creatures... _'Half elves are dirty, savage creatures._' That's what the common view is in Tethe'alla, not here, right? Did Vinnie alter the world to make me suffer? That evil, black haired red-cloaked emo!

Then, I'm interrupted by a certain voice. "I just want to save everyone..." I do a little, retarded twirl to see Sheena, praying. I smile slightly and place a hand on my hip. "You're doing a mighty fine job... But you might wanna kill the Chosen if you want to save them." Yes, I'm being an awful buttmunch, confusing everyone else...

And so, a little spouting of politeness from our little Angel (Holy Martel, I sound like Zelos!) and some persistent denying from Sheena, she poofs away, with Lloyd running forwards and yelling 'wait' as usual. Didn't he do that the last time we saw Sheena?

Oh yeah, we know her name now. She told Colette in a fit of rage. Colette then walks up the preists, talking merrily with them. I hum and tap my fingers to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. It's quite the song, you know. One of my friends played it on the piano for the talent show. Man, that was cool.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known..._

_**I see Mithos- no, Yggdrasill, cup my face and look at me. His eyes are malicious and kind at the same time. His mouth twitches in a kind of a smile.**_

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone..._

_**Martel- her body, like Colettes... I know I was there, watching when she took her last breath. It was like I was paralyzed, unable to move.**_

_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams..._

_**I hold a tiny Lloyd in my arms, trying to muffle his crying as I carry him desperately to a Dwarf's house. I remember the feel of Anna, telling me to take care of them... To not feel guilty...**_

_Now the city sleeps, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone..._

_**I attempt to make Kratos laugh, falling back when nothing works. Yuan comforts me, sighing as he watches his friend's back dejectedly.**_

"Hey, Raine..." I ask quietly... She looks over, eyes questioning.

"Yes?"

"We're going to Thoda. To get to the temple, we'll have to cross water, right?"

She instantly looks sick, and I hurry away as she attempts to whack me with the staff in a fit of rage ('Come back here, Amy!').

Anyway, when we exit the house of Salvation, there are groups of people meandering around, looking scared.

"What is it?" asks Lloyd bluntly.

Oh dear, the McDonald's clown of doom has initiated the hanging of Cacao. I mean, were the Namco workers on crack when they decided the names? Cacao, Chocolat and Marble? So much chocolate. Now I'm hungry. Damn you, Namco!

Ignoring thoughts of burgers and chocolate, we make our way to Palmacosta. We're frigging STROLLING, goddammit. It's like... Let's move .05 miles per hour! (I can move six when I'm jogging... I'm so SLOW!! But luckily, I'm a tad bit more fit in the game...) It's not like it MATTERS if Cacao dies... Nope, nope...

Like in the game, there is a river with a bridge. The desians would've taken that route to get to Palmacosta, right? Yes. They destroyed the bridge, and there are a half-dozen of the angry halfings at the bridge, seemingly taking a break. One of them notices me, who is sneaking ahead of the group. Shiznit.

The leader, one with one of those dorky plume things on his head, points to us and orders his troops to capture us.

"Eep." I mouth, backing into Kratos. He groans. What, it's not like it's my fault! They would've seen us anyway!

A desian lady with a whip charges at me, slashing her annoyingly long range weapon through the air. I step backwards, dodging it with a squeak. I have terrible reflexes.

Anyway, I draw my scythe and wave it maniacally through the air, slashing at the whip. It is sliced clean through. Yay for Palmacosta blacksmiths.

Okay, the woman I'm fighting is a bi---. She leaps at me with clawed gloves, and I swear, she's trying to tear my face off. A certain bipolar mercenary saves me by stabbing her in the back. Violent, eh? But now I've got Desian all over me. Ew.

I stand up, sending the body flying to the ground. Everyone else has maimed/decapitated/smashed a desian, including Raine, who is frantically waving her staff to get the blood off of it. She splattered me, damn her.

When we finally get to the river, there is no bridge. Didn't I say that? Anyway, brainstorming time. I suggest we use Raine's staff as a bridge (assuming everyone else are skilled tightrope walkers), but said idea is shot down quickly with a pounding from the Professor.

Lloyd suggests that Genis freeze the river.

"You can't stop flowing water so easily," I comment, waving a hand.

"But what else can we do? There's not much choice." says Lloyd. Whoa, he sounded smart there.

"But Amy's right! Even in winter, it's almost impossible to freeze a river, especially one as fast as the Palmacosta River!" declares Raine, smacking the swordsman over the head.

"I agree with Lloyd, Raine..." says Genis casually, shrugging.

"I have to agree with Lloyd as well..."

Guess who said that? Kratos.

Yes, I'm serious. Anyway, I sigh. It's about a good meter or two across, so I get a spark of inspiration.

"Colette could take us over one by one! And I'll jump!"

Okay, idea taken. Colette carries Genis, Lloyd and Raine over. Kratos jumps easily.

I'm chickening out. I notice a rock in the middle of the river.

And so, I jump on that.

Bad mistake.

The rock moves immediately, emerging from the water.

It's a hippopotamus! Yay. It seems to like me or something, because it goes to the edge, where I jump off. I pat it on the head. It goes back under water.

Raine turns to me.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS?!" she demands in Ruin mode.

"Um... A Hippopotamus?" I say meekly.

"What are Hippopotamuses?! You must tell me!" she demands, dragging me towards the river again.

"Professor, we have to get to Palmacosta!" yells Lloyd. Raine huffs.

"Fine, fine, but after we get rid of the Desians, Amy, you have to tell me what a hippopotamus is!"

"Okay, okay!"

And so, we reach Palmacosta.

We run through the suspiciously empty streets (Colette tripping halfway through), and to the courtyard of Dorr's place, where the whole city is congregated. Cacao is standing on a platform. A bunch of Desians are crowded around.

Meanwhile, where the hell is Dorr?! He's nowhere at all! Damn Govenor-General... Back to subject. Maggie-nius declares execution or whatever. A little kid throws a rock at him. He approaches the kid, seething visibly. Heheh. Seething.

Cue demon fang. Magnius is hit!

His magicians do their funky little jig, casting evil flames upon us.

A green glow surrounds us, blocking it. Genis is the source.

"Ametures..." he says with a smirk, walking behind us again. I smirk back at him, high-fiving the runt appreciateively.

"Hang the woman!" Yells Magnius. The desian opens the door underneath Cacao, sending her hanging. A chakram flies through the air, cutting the rope.

Like the chicken he is, the Burger-sponsor Magnius warps out after a few words, leaving us to fight Random Desians #4638329, #6382118, and #3810353. Geez, they don't even have nametags!

(You honestly think you can take me? You don't even have a nametag! How about you just fall down? Okay then.) Ah, Austin Powers' father. So practical.

One of them is a magician, who immediately targets me. I manage to whack him hard in the forehead with the flat of my blade. I also aim a kick accurately at his unmentionables, so he's down for the count. He even warps out of there.

The others take care of the desians equally as easily. What fun.

And so, we set out for Thoda Geyser. Again.

--

A/N: Yes... I'm rather idea-starved. Please give me ideas!


	10. Nagith, Bargaining and Washtubs

A/N: AAAAAAH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I owe all my reviewers much. Kratos says 'hi' and to respect your elders. Figures, he hasn't got many elders to respect... Anyway... (sighs) Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters, not my house, not my computer... No brains, either.

I've been reading a lot of Kranna lately, so there might end up not being any Kramy. It might, might not... They're just so cute together (Krat and Anna!)! Therefore, I'm introducing another permenant OC this chapter, who has a secret...

--

Have I ever said I felt stupid? Well, if I have, it obviously hasn't been enough. You see, like any normal girl would, I had a minor crush on Kratos at the beginning of my journey. Thanks to my annoying self, it has expanded. I am now trying to kill myself in my head, because I...

I am so stupid! Wasn't Anna my friend?! How could I turn on her like that?! I feel guilty whenever I see that smile of hers. The loving kiss of her and my fellow seraphim, and... That cold hug Yggdrasil gave me. Even as I think of him, it makes me feel like killing him. It's because of him that my second best friend died, and he's still obsessing over my first.

Argh. Anyway, ignoring all confusing romantical thoughts, we have been trekking for an hour over the southeast continent's landscape, on the way to the water seal. I ruffle Lloyd's hair as I walk alongside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wonder how we're going to get to the actual seal..." mumbles Lloyd. I turn to look at him, then smile. He raises an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"In a boat. How else are we going to get there?" I ask, faking it. If I am to keep my cover at all, I might as well ask how we're going to get there. He bites his lip.

"I hope so. I don't want to go over the ocean in a rickety old thing, like Max's boat." Poor Lloyd, he has no idea what is in store for him, but it's kinda surprising to find out he might have had a small fear of those washtubs, too.

Eventually, we get to Thoda Dock, passing the nearby desian ranch closely. It boggles me how we can simply pass by with no recognition of that horrible place, like the one where Anna was held captive. Even Colette seems to be thinking the same thing, though. Her eyes turn sad when they gaze upon the iron stronghold, where that awful Magnius is reigning.

We enter the place, and a child runs past, sobbing. I gasp slightly and grab their arm. It's a little boy with silvery-black hair. His ears are pointed. He's a half-elf. His green eyes are wide and he backs away slightly. I bend down and place a hand on his shoulder. He notices my ears.

"Hey, sweetie," I begin, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?" He quivers, then relaxes, looking into my eyes with both sadness and happiness. Probably happy that I'm being nice for once. Eh.

"A-a man was yelling at me for dropping the collection plate inside that salvation house and temple... He called me a mangy half-elf," stutters the boy, but his pronunciation of salvation is surprisingly clear. His vocabulary is expansive for one as small as him.

I grin at him. The rest of the group is waiting for me, so I hold up a finger to them, motioning for letting me a minute. Raine smiles knowingly at me and the child, and waves slightly as to say 'it's okay, go ahead.'

I grab the boy's gloved hand. He's dressed in clothes kind of like genis, but his pants are cargo pants, and his whole outfit is black-based. The piping of the outfit is white, so it sets a good tone with his hair and eyes. We enter the building, and the rest of the group follows. I look down at the boy, who's clinging to my leg.

"Who was yelling at you?" I ask kindly, patting his head. He points shakily towards a stuffy-looking man with a terribly droopy face. I glare at him and walk up, leaving the boy standing where he is. Colette walks up and holds his hand while I confront the man in front of me.

"Excuse me, sir..." I ask with a definite sting in my voice. I feel bad for the boy, so this man is gonna get pounded if he's not nice.

"What do you want, you filthy half elf? A desian, maybe?" asks the man in a sickeningly aloof tone. Okay, I am pissed. This man is just digging himself deeper and deeper.

BAM.

I slug the man across the cheek as hard as I can. I actually hear a crack as a tooth flies out of his mouth. Blood is dripping from his mouth. He clutches his face, an expression of rage falling over it.

"What the hell was that for, disgusting creature?!" he demands, as if I'm going to grovel and pledge my allegiance to him.

I hold up three fingers, ticking off the reasons.

"Uno, you insulted a little kid and yelled at him for doing something anyone could have done." The man, for a split second, looks fearful, but manages to keep a superior face, even though he's splurting blood.

"Dos, you called him and me a filthy half elf, even though we're better people than you could ever be..."

The man glares.

"And Tres, you called me a desian! No one will call me one of those disgusting people who kill others!" I finish, nearly screaming. With all my fingers down, I now have a fist. The man looks at it, then hobbles out, past our group and the boy.

The boy runs up and grabs my hand.

"That was really cool!" he laughs, giving me a hug around the middle. I smile down at him, patting his head.

"What's your name?" I ask, taking him back over to the group.

"My name is Nagith," he says, his spiky black hair looking even perkier and messier than before. He grins up at me, and I shake his hand. I then ask him a question.

"Can you fight?" I ask Nagith. He looks surprised for a second, then takes a long chain with a hooked knife on the end out of a pocket. The long chain is wound around his waist, and ends with a weight. I grinned.

I turn to the rest of the group, switching to puppy eyes.

"Can Nagith come with us?" I plead. Colette nods, as do Raine and Genis. Lloyd looks thoughtful, and shrugs, grinning.

Kratos, however, shakes his head. I glare at him, but he shoots one back. I then shoot a sugary-sweet smile at the rest of the group.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Krat-krat for a second..." I say, my voice dripping with fake sweetness. I drag the mercenary out by the collar, then turn to him, hissing in my voice.

"Okay, Kratos. You got your son along on this journey. Why can't I have a 'tag-along'? A 'son-figure'?! Huh?" I demand, grabbing the front of his coat. He looks surprised at my agressiveness, then nods slowly.

"Okay, fine. The boy may come, but only if his fighting is satisfactory." I grin, and leap at him, giving him a hug around the neck then running inside. The group is negotiating with a girl at the desk who looks like Chocolat.

"I'm sorry, sir, it costs 1000 gald."

"One thousand? Come on! Life bottles cost less than that."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it costs one-thousand! I can't lower the price!"

"How about 500?"

"Nine-hundred fifty."

"_Seven_ hundred."

"Eight hundred."

"Five hundred and a pretty ribbon."

"What colour?"

"Uh..." Lloyd checks. "Pink."

"Sold!"

Thanks to Lloyd's brilliant bargaining skills, we are now heading towards the worst ride ever for 500 gald. Sadly, they only realize their mistake when the group stops dead in their tracks, gazing disbelievingly at the _washtubs._

"It's... It's a washtub?" asks Lloyd, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Yup, it's a _washtub,_" says Genis, not really sure if he was confirming Lloyd's question or reassuring himself.

"A washtub! Cool..." says Nagith, grinning.

"Washtubs, hmm..." mutters Kratos, contemplating something.

"Uh, I'm going to stay right here. Go on without me," stutters the professor. I look at my silver-haired friend. She's turning green by the second.

"Professor Raine, are you... Afraid of water, or something?" I ask, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Professor! It'll be fun!" says Colette, clapping slightly in her 'cheer the world' way. It does make me smile.

"Yeah, Raine!" says Genis, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her forwards.

Key word, _trying_.

"AHH!" screams... well, I'll let you guess who.

Everyone's eyes widen. Even Kratos' mouth drops open.

"Ahh?" asks Lloyd.

"Uh, I was just starting to say..." mutters Raine, then brightly adds,"_Ah,_ this should be fun!" She strides forward and climbs into the nearest washtub, standing stock straight. Under her calm stature, I can see that she's shaking, but oh well.

Lloyd goes in the washtub with her (that sounds nasty) so he can save her if she falls in. We all have a silent agreement that she's scared to death.

When we finally get over, Raine crawls onto the dock, practically kissing the solid surface. I climb out of mine with Nagith, helping him onto the dock. Kratos and Colette climb out, and Genis, who was also in ours, sighs and gets out.

Lloyd walks into the area and looks around. The entire group follows, and Raine even goes over to the guide and corrects her on multiple facts. When we finally drag her away, we also have to drag Lloyd away from the man selling things. It turns out he really has a passion for bargaining.

Colette notices the small guide thing hiding the oracle stone. We stroll up the stone steps. See, at the moment, I'm wearing boots, but I can even feel the cold seep through the thick material. When we round the board, we see the oracle stone. Recognition hits the group.

"Hey, it's one of those... Chosen-stone-thingies!" declares Lloyd, brilliantly.

Instantly, everyone but Colette does an eye roll. Even Nagith, who seems to know what Colette is going to do. She places her hand on the stone, and opens the blue path.

"Let us begin the excavation!" declares Raine, leading the party. Lloyd and I reply in unison.

"We're not here to excavate anything, Professor."

Out of the corner of my eye, I _swear_ I can see a flash of purple and black as a greenish-white one confronts it...

-

There you go...


	11. I am SO Strangling Vincent Repeatedly

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is _kinda_ what I planned, _kinda_ what I didn't, and _kinda_ a suggestion of my reviewer FDP.

Okay, for the Kramy thing, it might end up _Kramy,_ but please say whether or not you'd like Kranna more. I don't mind.

I've created a good alternative to them ending up. I won't feel so guilty if Amy had a lost lover, too...

Hint, hint.

Disclaimer: You already know. I don't own anything.

--

Our group enters the cavernous area known as what is... Uh, _supposed to be_ the 'Water Temple'. After seeing the inside, I am _now_ ready to strangle Vincent and break him apart in the real world, if that's possible. I gaze over the banister-like, silvery stone wall to the temple. It has become a water cave. The walls are smooth and warm, and water pours out of openings in the cave walls. Fish are in a cute little pond in the floor, jumping up and down. Silvery, snake like monsters glide over the surface of the water. I hate to say it, but the entire floor is water. The paths are just like giant water slides.

We all simultaneously let our jaws drop, and turn to Raine, who is shivering. I grab her hand, smiling. "Lloyd will help you, right?" I turn to Lloyd, who, after a quick death glare, nods hesitantly. Nagith grabs my cape and tugs. I look down at him and place a hand on his messy hair. Nagith looks older for some reason, more like a juvenile than a child. His eyes are still girlish, as is his face. Ignoring this, I scoop him up, his long black hair spilling over my shoulder. "I'll go with Nagith," I announce, grinning.

Kratos observes the water. "I'd say we should go in doubles... Lloyd, you should probably go with the Chosen. You are the most devoted to protecting her. Genis and Nagith should go with Raine. Being children, they will be able to calm her fears more easily. I'll go with you, Amy... I have something to discuss with you." My eyes nearly shot out of my head and I crossed my arms as the blackette jumps out of my arms and goes over to Raine. He shoots a look that clearly says 'I'm sorry, but I don't want to be killed by a scary, auburn-haired man'. I giggle slightly at the facial expression then turn back to Kratos. Lloyd and Colette have already left down the slide, going rather fast and laughing. The 3 halflings (Raine, Genis and Nagith) have headed down as well. Genis and Nagith are using magic to slow the slide, much to the relief of the professor.

Me and Kratos are finally alone, and I turn to him. I bite my lip. I noticed that as the rest went down, the smaller of the two went on the lap of the other one. Kratos rolls his eyes, clearly saying 'get over it'. He comes up with a good alternative. For some reason, there are... _Surfboard-_type dealies near the slide. He stands on top of one, motioning for me to come forwards.

"Kratos, I really don't know how to use one of these," I stutter, climbing onto the board behind him and hugging his waist tightly. He looks down at me. "It's okay, just hold on and try and turn to steer... And... Amy..." Kratos actually has an earnest look in his eyes when he says this next sentence. "Be careful about that boy. I fear he's hiding something."

And with that, Kratos tips the board forward, sending us reeling down a stone slide about 50 feet off the ground. I scream and bury my face in Kratos' purple cape. It's silky and I wonder how it even stays intact in battle, being the material it is.

The water splashes up towards us, soaking my legs and boots as we rush through the stream. We hit a turn. Mind you, the walls are only about 2 feet high, so someone could easily fall off. Oh my god, this is _so_ not easy on my nerves! As we reach a corner, Kratos veers to the right and I nearly fall. We continue speeding down the slide, and reach a part where there is a huge drop. Someone sliding down on their butt wouldn't be harmed, but seeing as we're on a surfboard, it is _so_ not cool. We hit the water below the drop hard and my knees buckle for a moment, but I struggle to stay on.

It's about half way down when I completely get screwed over. As we turn sharply at an intersection to avoid a large fish swimming lazily along the path, our surfboard hits something in the water. I look down in that split second before I'm torn from Kratos and the board and see that there's a ring in the water with pearly black inscriptions. After I get this glance, I am thrown off the board and over the edge...

All I can tell is that I'm falling. Fast, and it hurts my mind. For about 10 seconds I can hear wind rushing past my ears and a few cries of my name. The image of the ring spins in my mind and it seems like I can see my life flashing before my eyes before... I'm guessing I hit the ground, headfirst.

_-_

_I sit straight up, my head pounding. I grasp it and a searing sting wreaks my body. I scream into the darkness as the pain finally ebbs away. Tentatively this time, I touch my head. No feeling enters my body as I stand up. I can hear my footsteps like... Like overweight tapdancers on a tin roof. I look around, my eyes meeting a floor. Just a plain white floor. I can't see any walls, just blackness. My vision fades again..._

_-_

_"H'tigan!" I call, my voice soft in my throat. A beautiful man steps out of the darkness. I'm sitting on a log under a lovely tree. Light filters through finally and a setting is illuminated. A clear field on the edge of a park. Flowers grow boundlessly around me, colors startling me. The man smiles softly and comes to sit down._

_"Amethyst... It has been a while since I have laid thine eyes upon you." I giggle at his formal talking and lean against the tree. My face becomes patterns of dark and light. He covers my hand with his and looks at me. His eyes are a beautiful hazel. His bangs are messy and uneven, but beatiful. He wears loose brown clothing and a ring around his neck._

_The man grins at me. "I have obtained a gift to present to ye, Amethyst..." He pulls a chain from his pocket. Strung on the chain is a jeweled, black and diamond ring. It glitters in the dappled light. He places it around my neck, placing a kiss lovingly on my cheek. I flush red and smile at him._

_"What day is it, H'tigan?" I ask, drawing my legs up to my chest. He glances at me and the corners of his mouth perk upright in a smile._

_"I know not, my gem. But I do know that it has been only 3 years since our child has been born. She is the same age as your friend's child by now, is he not?" I grin back at him._

_"I believe so."_

_-_

I jerk upright, grasping my forehead. Had that vision actually been right? Did I have... A child? Finally opening my eyes, my vision blurs for a moment before I see the group, kneeling around me. I look at Kratos, then to Lloyd. If I had a child, she would be the same age as Lloyd. I place my head in my hands, and, for no reason, break into sobs.

"It's okay, Amy...!" says Lloyd, patting my shoulder. "You're okay now!" I stop crying, gazing at Lloyd in a way that must kinda scare the group. _My child. Why do those words hurt me? And that man... H'tigan- why does he remind me so much of someone I"ve heard and seen before?_

I suddenly smile, gazing around the group and standing up. "Thanks for healing me," I say to Raine. She smiles and says 'You're Welcome'.

Genis and Nagith mutter something about 'mood swings', and I shoot the two youngins a glare that shuts them up. We finally reach a door that actually leads to the seal, _directly._ Ha, no more of that complicated crap! Grinning, I stroll to it, waiting to press the transport button. As the group files onto the seal, we disappear in weird stretches, fading out of focus. When we reappear in the sealroom, I secretly curse at Vincent.

The seal room is _ginormous._ The group makes their way across the transparent path to the seal, which Colettes opens. The seal guardian is not a mermaid, it's a merman. And a hot one at that. Anyway, ignoring my obsession with Mermen, we rip him a _new one,_ and Colette makes her prayers. Remiel seems a lot more stiff and I feel like punching him, but regardless, we get through his little speech and head out.

After finding a_ stupid warp panel that goes all the way up and down_, dammit, we transport to the geyser again and walk out. I'm still killing Vincent if I ever get my hands on his stupid neck.

-

A/N: Eh... Okay then! _Review!_


	12. Ya Gotta Say It Backwards

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you can guess who Amy's daughter is, you get a cookie. I have earrings now! Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

We're staying overnight at a small little inn in at Thoda Dock. We left Thoda Geyser about an hour ago and Nagith fell over the edge. I'm serious, he's a bit too girly for my liking... I chuckle slightly. If he ever went to school, he'd be made fun of. Anyway, when we finally reach the inn, it's well past nightfall. The group takes seperate rooms, girls in one, boys in the other.

Late at night, I get up to get a drink. My tongue feels like leather and I have absolutely no moisture in my mouth. I sneak down to the Inn's lobby and ask the kindly old cashier to get me some water. I pass her a few gald and skitter back up the stairs. I pass the boy's room, which I know _Kratos_ definitely isn't in. He left about an hour ago in the middle of the night so he can spread his wings... But I have a feeling I'm the only one he told that to.

"Why don't you want to tell the rest of the group?" I stop, hearing a whisper beyond the door. Being the nosy person I am, I place my water on the ground and lean my head against the door. It's cold and made of wood, garunteed uncomfortable, but I lean against it anyway. Another whisper joins the first- the first was Lloyd's voice, by the way.

"I don't want someone finding out, okay? I trust you two... But, I mean... I don't want her finding out." It's Nagith's voice. I don't know who 'her' is, but it's probably the Chosen or Raine. I pick up my water again and take a sip, listening. I feel a bit of the icy liquid splash my chest, and hold back a yelp. I continue listening. Crap, I missed part of what Lloyd said.

"-makes you think she'll be mad or something?"

"-wouldn't want me to-"

"-still don't see-" Their whispering becomes quieter and quieter. I can only hear a few words.

"I think someone's outside the door," I hear Nagith's whisper become serious. I actually yelp this time, dropping my water glass.

CRASH

Shards go flying, but I'm nowhere to be seen now. I ran like heck around the corner. Peeking out, I see them gazing at the shards. Nagith's gaze is dark, and he scans the hallway. I squeak mentally and pull my head back. I run into someone, back first into a chest. Strong arms snake around my waist, holding me up. They then release me.

I turn around, and see Kratos. "Amy?" he whispers, leading me back to my room. "What were you doing?" he asks, opening the door and allowing me to slip in soundlessly. I glance to Colette's bed. She's faking, right? Shoot.

"Nothing," I whisper, shutting the door in the face of the mercenary. I walk over to my bed and bury myself under the covers, which are still warm. I secretly thank Vincent, but that doesn't change the fact that I will _kill_ him. I pull my cloak tight around me, drifting into a sleep...

-

_"What should we name her?"_

_"How about... H'tigan Jr.?"_

_"That's idiotic, H'tigan. It'd be better to just name her backwards, baka..."_

_-_

When I wake up, it's bright enought that it makes me hide under my covers. I really don't like waking up in the morning, especially when a certain annoying mercenary is jabbing you with a _very_ pointy sword. I curl up in a ball and his irritated voice rings through the air. "We won't get this regeneration done any sooner if you don't wake up." Oh, like _that's_ going to help. Colette pops up behind Kratos.

"M-mister Kratos, I don't think you should do tha-" Okay, that doesn't sound good. Colette is cut off by a clang as the flat side of the seraphim's sword makes hard contact with my head. I groan and sit up.

"What was that for?!" I demand, shaking my fist. My head is pounding, so I rub it as I glare at the mercenary. The chosen bites her lip but doesn't say anything. Poor girl, she's too nice for her own good. I shoo Kratos out of the room and change into my cape and spandex-y suit. I wonder who picked it out? Knowing Cruxis' dress code, I'm guessing it wasn't exactly my choice...

Colette smiles up at me. "Miss Amy?" she asks, fiddling her fingers. I stop trying to fit my scythe under the back of my belt. I stop, knowing me, I'd probably slice my butt off drawing it. Anyway, I look down at her.

"Yeah?" I buckle my belt again, strapping my scythe to my right shoulder. My strap is made of leather and there are pockets lining the front. I keep my lucky stone in it. (I got my lucky stone when I was having an operation. The mother of my brother's friend gave it to me. She was nice.)

Colette looks at her hands and fiddles with her fingers. "Y-you know Lloyd?" she asks, blushing. I look down at her, grinning.

"Yeeeeeeeees..."

"What do you think of him?" she asks tentatively. I grin.

"He's like a son or little brother. Don't worry."

She looks up, confused. "E-eh?!" she asks, now redder than that tomato I left in Kratos' drawer that one time. He freaked out... Heh- oh, yeah. Colette. Right.

"I _know_ ya like him," I smile, putting an arm around Colette's shoulder. She smiles slightly.

"Do you think he... You know..."

"Likes you? _Yes._ If Me or Raine had been the chosen, he wouldn't have come. He likes you, Colette! Don't worry."

Colette smiles at her hands, and we walk out the door together. Today, we're heading for Hakonesia Peak. I don't know if that's the right way to say it, but it's how I remember it.

It's a way too long trek to the peak. About halfway, my back goes stiff. Ugh... You know, 'it doesn't _hurt_ but you feel like you just woke up' kinda back. Egh. I flop over, leaving the rest of the group (minus Colette) to sigh in annoyance.

"What is it _now_?" asks Kratos, annoyance strong in his voice. I will kill him. I swear I will. Riiiiiiight after I find my daughter. Then, we will kill him together.

Nagith looks at me vaguely. Nagith... N-a-g-i-t-h. Eh. I'll think about this later. Anyway, we FINALLY get there. There's a yard all littered with artifacts. Lloyd has to _hold_ Raine back from leaping into the pile and nicking them all. Kratos points out the hut and we all tromp towards it. Nagith and Colette are smiling widely and talking about something. Keehee.

I walk up between them and we enter the hut. An old man turns around. His eyes are narrow and his nose, unlike Katon's in the game, is normal and sharp-looking. He leans on an old cane and glares at us through round spectacles.

"What do you want?" he says in a shrilly tone that probably make's the group's respect drop a little, "All passes are 1,000,000 gald!" Nagith looks indignant and places his hands on his hips.

"That's _robbery!_" Sh- I mean, he declares, glaring with unrivaled fury at the old man.

"It's the price, brat!" he says, slapping Nagith across the face. With a sudden ferocity, I step forwards, using a look of evil that is better than Kratos', I think.

_"Old man. We know you have the book of Regeneration. Give it to us for 1,000 gold or die trying to protect it. Y'hear?"_ I crack my knuckles, hissing at him through my teeth.

He looks like he wet his pants... Heh.

After the rest of the group negotiates their part (Colette smiled the entire time! Geez.), we get the book. Yay, I feel like I deserve a treat! The book is hefty and we all 'volunteer' Kratos to carry it. He does so, and soon we're heading out with Kratos reading exerpts from the leatherbound tome.

On the way out, we pass a group of soldiers that do a double take and turn back towards us. The one that looks like the leader stumbles forward, stuttering.

"Are you the Chosen's group?" he asks as we nod, "C-can you please come to the Palmacosta Ranch by request of Govenor-General Dorr? A tour guide has been abducted and Dorr says it's time to invade the ranch. C-could you please come?" he asks.

In my mind, I roll my eyes, but we all agree. Colette and Lloyd, being the 'lead couple', get to decide whether or not to go. They ask me, though! That's so sweet!

We get to the outside of the ranch. It smells like human flesh here, and it makes me want to leave this awful place. I cling to Colette's arm and Nagith pulls on my cape as we walk forward towards the thick brush and forest surrounding the ranch.

Walking under the trees, we meet Neil, who looks panicked. He looks from side to side.

"I, uh... Need to speak to you for a moment, please." he leads us into a thick canopy of firs and obsideous trees. Raine crosses her arms.

"So is it true? Is Dorr working with the Desians?"

"It would appear so," comments Kratos. Only Colette and Lloyd look surprised. Neil nods sadly and explains to us a little of the situation. I know we'll hear the rest from Dorrikins.

"So, ah... What should we do? Rescue Chocolat or go to Dorr first?" asks Nagith, biting his lip. The group decides to vote.

"I vote we go to Dorr," says Raine in a calm tone.

"Dorr." says Kratos placidly.

"Chocolat." I say.

"Sorry, Raine... Chocolat." says Genis.

"Chocolat," says Nagith, biting his lip again. It's a wonder that thing doesn't bleed.

"D-dorr," votes Colette.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta say Chocolat. 3 to 4." votes Lloyd, shrugging.

"Okay then," I say, pointing dramatically towards the Ranch and past Neil.

"Off to save Chocolat!" I delcare. The group automatically sweat-drops. Screw them. Neil introduces our way of transportation.

Golf carts?

Right. Golf carts. Me and Nagith are sharing one. We had a brief fight over who would drive, but other than that, we're cool.

Raine and Genis share one, Raine slapping her brother into letting her steer.

Lloyd is obviously driving for Colette.

Kratos, that lucky cheesecake, got one all to himself and is looking quite smug. Dang him. Anyway, we finally get our motors working. Neil is staying behind to watch us on a monitor. He says if there's any trouble, he'll come ASAP.

Well, DUH, there's going to be trouble. We _are_ kind of infiltrating the base of the most infamous organization on the earth, not counting Cruxis.

I take the wheel and start off slowly and cautioningly, as does everyone else. Then, Lloyd decides to make it into a race. Gaining confidence and speed, he zips past me. Growling, I rev our engine and shoot past him, veering in and out of trees and plants.

Unknowingly, Kratos speeds past me, so I bump his car, causing him to spin out for a moment, but drive steadily again. Raine passes Lloyd and gains on me.

Finally reaching me, she places her staff between the two cars. We're now driving level, and... She withdraws the staff quickly, causing me to slow down considerably. Nagith grins and his hands glow. The entire 'road' is now slippery. I couldn't do this on Go Kart, but...

I veer to the side and slide across the ice, past the rest as Nagith cackles and gets rid of the ice road. Kratos is looking very unhappy now and goes up to full speed and uses the flat of his blade to knock my car into Lloyd's.

I jerk to the left suddenly and avoid hitting Lloyd, speeding down the opening between Kratos and a tree. I am now in front. When it finally looks like the end...

Our car hits a stone.

A rather large one.

WHUMP.

Nagith and I land on the ground. It didn't hurt, but I can't breathe for laughing. Our car is tipped, but it's so funny I can't help it. The rest of the group, minus the mercenary who is a cold jerk, also giggle appreciatively.

When I finally stop my giggle-fits, we are about 20 meters away from the entrance of the Human Ranch. Kratos points to an open gate.

"That's where we enter."

"They just left it open?" asks Lloyd incredulously.

Kratos glowers. "Desians aren't the smartest of people," he comments, dusting his front clean of dirt for some apparent reason.

Colette bites her lip.

"I'm sure _some _of them are nice people," she squeaks, twiddling her thumbs. I smile at her.

"It's nice that you can say that." Colette turns brick red and the rest of the group, minus again the moody seraphim, smiles.

"Oh!" I squeak, noticing a small shiny thing on the ground. It's lying behind our group, so I hurry back and pick it up. I look at the cover and notice it's similar to Kratos' locket.

"Kratos, is this yours?" I ask, holding it up to him. He snatches it and nods.

Lloyd looks curious.

"What is it?" he asks, trying to get a closer look.

"It doesn't concern you," snaps the purple clothed mercenary.

Oh, Lloydie-kins, but it _does_ concern you. Oh so very very much.

-

A/N: Ehh.


End file.
